Let me love you
by alyxxelizabeth
Summary: Callie and Arizona are both in their Senior year before they head off to med school. Callie is on the schools dance team and Arizona is on the field hockey team. Both teams are hated rivals, but well they be able to fight through the tensions or give into the demands. Not only that will Arizona be able to handle the fact that Callie has a daughter. Or will fate intervene? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Callies POV

I woke up the next morning not knowing what was gonna happen. This shouldnt be any different. It was my senior year at Washington state. I could wait to finally get outta here. Addison and I are finally able to get out apartment. i was excited to start the next year. Me, my best friend, and my daughter. Yeah i didn't stutter. My daughter. She has been my rock all through out school. If it werent for her, i would have made the decision to go to med school next year and become the greatest ortho surgeon there is! what can i say. breaking bones is my specialty. Vanessa comes into my room that morning. Shes just as excited as i am. Me and my girl. Off to college.

Callie - you ready for a new home baby girl?

Vanessa - yes ma'am.

Callie - me too. were gonna go meet up with Aunt Addy and then were gonna go. Go down and give abeulo a hug.

A lot has happened in the last year. Well to start off, my mother passed away last Christmas. She had stage 4 ovarian cancer. Papi was really depressed. They were married for 30 years. I wish that i could find a love like that. I thought i did. Jose Perez. We were in love through out high school. He was my first. Thats how Vanessa showed up. She asks me all the time why daddys not here. its depressing that i have to keep telling her that daddy doesnt want to be found and that hes never coming back, but she knows how much that hurts me. I found him cheating on me. with my best friend. needless to say that i gave up completely on guys period because i was scared to know that if it were to happen again. i would know what to do. She deserves to have a father, but my dad has always been the only man in her life. Anyway. I grab my bag and i head downstairs. I see Van and my dad. Shes sitting on his lap, but i cant help but see my dad shed a tear.

Carlos - mija, you can just leave her here. with me.

Callie - papi, i want her with me. we will be back on break and were gonna call. i promise.

Van - yeah abeulo. we promise.

Carlos - how can you not say no to that face. Fine. but you need to call. End of story.

Callie - yes sir.

Carlos - Calliope. come here.

I head over to him and give him the biggest most reassuring hug that i know. My phone goes off and its Addison.

Callie - okay papi. its addy.

My phone goes off and its Addison.

Callie - okay papi. its addy.

Carlos - i love you both.

i can feel my dad start to cry and i cant help but get a little teared eyed too. i kiss him on the cheek.

Callie - we love you too.

I let go of my dad and started to walk off to the car to put the last of our bags in. Van took off and tackled Addison. Addison has been my best friend through everything. She was there all through out my pregnancy. Late night cry sessions to running to get the weirdest shit i craved. She was also there when i found out about Jose. Shes been by my side through thick and thin. I look at her and i smile to let her know im done and that we can finally leave. My dad walks over and gives Addison a big hug. Hes adopted her as one of his own since everything happened.

Carlos - Take care of my girls Addison.

Addison - Of course Mr Torres. Like they were my own.

I ran over and gave my dad one last hug and we were off. This was my year. I cant even express how much i have been waiting to finally be on my own. KInda. Well be on my own with Van. We left LA and started to head up the coast till i heard a little raucous going on. Vanessa playing with her dolls. She is the greatest kid anyone could have. i turn and look out the window till Addison finally stopped going on about Mark. Yes my egotisical, man whore best friend. Him and Addison had finally had gotten the courage to ask each other out in June while we were at a party for one of my other friends. They may have both been well past black out drunk but she told me that when she woke up the next morning, he had breakfast made and told her that he loved her. but since then they have both be inseparable.

Addison - when we get there, we have to get right to dance practice. and we cant miss it.

Callie - I figured

Addison - coach called me when were at the gas station in Oregon. We have new meat and she asked us nicely if we can break them in.

Callie - Oh god!

Addison - I know it not exciting. I know it means that we have to work extra hard.

Callie - you know what else though.

Addison - whats that?

Callie - were in charge! finally after 4 years were in freakin charge!

Addison - oh yeah thats right! hell yeah!

Vanessa - because were seniors!

Addison - Hey thats right munchkin!

Callie - were almost there baby girl. not much longer.

Addison - and then i can see Mark.

Callie - Ugh. seriously you two should just get married. your guys are attached at the hip.

Addison - im sorry i dated the enitre womans soccer team...

Callie - Hey! not infront of her please.

Addison - Fine, but Cal what happens if you meet someone.

Callie - then i will handle it. Its not gonna be like Erica. Ill make damn sure of that. but im just gonna keep doing me.

ARIZONAS POV

Im so excited! Finally my senior year! Ive been waiting for the day for a long time. Me and Teddy taking senior year head on!. Its deffinently been a weird way on how i ended up here at Washington. First i was at John Hopkins with a full scholarship for academics. Yeah valedictorian of my high school class. But in my freshman year, my field hockey coach pulled me and said that the head coach of Washington was checking me out last season and said that she would be more that honored if i joined their family. I didnt want to disappoint my coach but it was super flattered and hop on the next plane out there. Since that point, i had to redo my freshman year at Washington. Washington has the best field hockey program in the country and i know that my hopkins coach saw something in me. anyway. Im Washingtons 3 time all american mid fielder. Im pretty awesome on a hockey field if i do say so myself. Not only that, i plan on becoming the worlds greatest peds surgeon. I cant wait till i can finally get to med school and start my intership. I walk out of my apartment that me and my best friend Teddy share. I meet Teddy when i moved here. She took me under her wing and showed me the ropes around here. It didnt take long before everyone knew that Me and her were the stars of the team. The funny thing is that me and Teddy share alot in common. Well Teddys dad was in the army and she moved around lot. Same thing with me but my dad was marine. When we met for the first time, me and her clicked instanly. I let her know right off the bat that i was gay and normally people i just meet dont take that easy. Teddy found it really cool. she knew that if she had a guy here that she would have to worry if i liked him. and vice versa. As im walking out of the building, I walk over to the field hockey practice field. Me and teddy were supposed to be giving a practice because of the new girls on the team this year. As i see Teddy yelling out orders, i see everyone take off. Teddy is giving them the most ridiculous drills to do.

Arizona - Dont kill them yet! the season hasnt even started yet.

Teddy - They wanna stay on this team. They need to do work. Im just pushing them to what they are capable of.

Arizona - well what did you tell them to do?

Teddy - Run a mile and i figured that would give us some time to think of what to do next. what about shooting on goal.

Arizona - do we have a goalie?

Teddy - yeah shes a transfer. Her names Lexie. From what im told she was all state in high school.

Arizona - where at?

Teddy - some small school in southern new jersey.

Arizona - is that them.

Teddy - yeah. the one that is first is Lexie. Next is Joann. shes offense.

Arizona - Hmm?

Teddy - keep it in your pants Zona. i heard shes trouble.

Arizona - i just had a bad break up. Im not ready for another relationship. okay who else do we have.

Teddy - we have Julie and Brooke. They are defense and the last one is Aria Torres. Shes a mid fielder.

Arizona - Mid field huh? better not take my spot. HA! just kidding.

Teddy - like that would happen.

Arizona - i can surely show her the Robbins method though. im unstopppable! but Aria looks gorgeous but shes too young.

Teddy - i know that she has a cousin that goes here.

Arizona - whats her name?

Teddy - Callie i think.

Arizona - Sounds pretty.

Teddy - oh lord god dont start with the names hot so now i must get a mental picture and have a hard on through practice...

Arizona - Seriously! i have no clue what this chick looks like. lets just get to practice eh?

me and teddy walk over and we see the girls get their bottle out and start to change into their gear. some of them started to look at me in amazement.

Arizona - Hey guys! im Arizona and ill be the other capitan this year.

Joann - Arizona Robbins? Your the reason why i play offense!

Arizona - uh thanks! anyway were gonna be shooting on goal so Lexie get your gear on. Ted i have to run to your car. i left my stick in there. hence why i was late.

Teddy - yeah no problem.

Arizona - and uh promise me something. dont kill them. its just a simple hi were the capitans and we wanna know what you can do kina practice. not a 5k.

Teddy - Zona they have to learn!

Arizona - Just have them shoot on lexie. ill be right back.

I head over to her jeep and i grab my stick out of the back till i look out of the corner of my eye. I see this gorgeous raven haired latina. Curves of a godess. She bent into her trunk to grab something and out of no where this guy came up and stole her bag. She yelled for help. Before i knew what happened i took off for the guy. I tackled him and kicked his side. I picked up the bag and ran it back over to the figure which i cant stop staring at right now.

Callie - oh god! thank you! you really have no idea.

Arizona - its no problem. most guys cant out run me.

Callie - your telling me. you took off. is there any way that i can re pay you?

we just stood there and looked into each other eyes. her eyes were to die for. if i could just stay here and look in to the for eternity i would. but it wasnt until she spoke that i finally broke back to reality.

Callie - How about drinks?

Arizona - uh um sure. i cant right now. Practice. Maybe um after. i dont have anything going on.

Callie - well heres my number. i have to get to practice too. Text me when your done. My practice really isnt that long but just let me know when your done and we can go.

Arizona - yeah thats perfect heres mine. and uhh i dont think that i caught your name?

Callie - Its Callie. And yours?

I stood there and froze. what the hell was my name?

Callie - or do i just call you beautiful blue eyes?

Arizona - i um im Arizona.

Callie - After the state?

Arizona - I no the battleship. ill just explain tonight its to long to explain.

Callie - okay well then i will be waiting for your text. it was nice to meet you and thanks again for bringing my bag back Arizona.

Arizona - the pleasure was all mine. and ill see you later Callie.

The latina turned and walked to the gym. She turned around and she saw me and waved back. I waved in return and then i took off to grab my stick then to the field. i have a date tonight...As soon as i got back in teds view. she saw this big smile on my face and this piece of paper in my hand.

Ted - So what happened?

Arizona - it sounds cliche but this guy stole her bag and i tackled him. and gave her the bag back and were going for drinks tonight.

Teddy - only you would be the one to get a date after playing lesbian in shining armor. so spill it. whats she like?

Arizona - god teddy! shes so gorgeous. Luscious black hair. Tight curvy body. Like she has hips...and that ass!

Teddy - whoa! there sea biscuit! keep it in your panties please. Oh yeah and Joann over there keeps asking about you. like wanting to date you and its getting sick.

Arizona - um wow. but i dont date freshman. well hook up with them anyway. im totally in love with this girl though ted!

Teddy - so does this mystery girl have a name.

Arizona - Callie. but to let you know something she looks just like torres.

Teddy - TORRES!

Aria - yeah whats up.

Arizona - do you have any family that goes here?

Aria - yeah my cousin. i think shes in your graduating class. Callie. Callie Torres..

Teddy - your know what. she does sound familiar.

Aria - well shes been on the dance team and shes one of the main dancers.

Arizona - thanks torres. get back and do more shots.

Aria took off and feel Teddy punching me in the arm. i could help but punch her back and kinda slap the back of her head.

Arizona - ow! what the hell was that for?!

Teddy - if shes on the dance team you cant see her.

Arizona - im just going for drinks. your acting like were dating.

I didnt care what teddy said. Im going out with Callie. Not dancer Callie. Just Callie. and me. Im arizona. Just plain old perky Arizona.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Finding out

CALLIES POV

Wow! the dimples on that girl. And those crystal blue eyes. I think im in love! I walk into the studio and Addison sees me with the huge grin on my face. I dont know what it is but theres something about it when i looked her in the eyes. Shes not like the girls i pick up. Shes different.

Addison - Earth to callie! eh hola punta! all you were doing was going to the car. what happened?

Callie - Someone stole my bag...

Addison - pffft yeah right. and then im gonna become a hooker.

Callie - no im serious. i bent down to grab my hoodie and i looked up and there was this guy, but then this girl came out of no where and tackled him. she brought it back.

Addison - only that would happen to you? was she at least cute?

Callie - She was fuckin hot!

Addison - Do tell?

Callie - She has the brightest blonde hair ive ever seen. She has the biggest bluest eyes you could die for. and those dimples! and she has the most athletic body. Shes my type. and i couldnt help but take her to drinks tonight.

Addison - Look at you! first day back and you already have a date? so does this girl have a name?

As soon as Addison said that, the new girls walk in with coach. A lot of them were really scrawny. Well 3 of them were. Meredith and Cristina were attached at the hip. And this blonde girl named Lucy walked in and Addison got all giddy. But Bailey, She had a mouth on her. She let people know how it was and if it didnt go her way. RUN!

Addison - Welcome. Were your capitans and your seniors. Im Addison and this is Callie. So go get warmed up and stretched so we can start.

They all gave me and Addison dirty looks. Like we were gonna kill them? Maybe...but if they wanna be on this team, they need to work. I worked my ass off to get here. I feel Addison tug my arm as i threw it over my head.

Callie - ow! what the hell?!

Addison - Her names Lucy. Awh thats so sute.

Callie - Its not lucy you doofus. Lucys cute but shes not my type. i could break her...plus if you could have waited 5 minutes i would have told you her name was Arizona.

Addison - Arizona who?

Callie - Robbins i think yeah Robbins.

Addison - Oh callie you cant no not her. anyone but her.

Callie - why the hell not.

Addison - shes on the hockey team. we dont talk to them. They dont talk to us. We hate tem.

Callie - were just going for drinks.

I hear music go off and Neyos voice comes through. If i were straight, the things i would do to that man. but whatever. The new girls were looking at me as i was doing my pops and twists. I really start to move. but i get way to into it.

Callie - I can see the pain behind your eyes and its been there for quite a while. i just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile. I would like to show what true love can really do. girl let me love you. and i will love you, until you learn to love yourself. girl let me love you. out of your troubles. dont be afriad. girl let me help. girl let me love you.

I notice that everyone is staring and out of the corner of my eye. I see Arizona and shes staring but i wanna show her what i can really do. i know were on hated teams but there is something about this girl. i see her weight shift and shes looking at me with this smile. this super magic smile. I smile back at her and i go back to singing.

Callie - and i will love you until you learn to love yourself. girl let me love you, the heart of numbness and for tonight. ill take you there. Girl let me love you!

I see Arizona still standing there. She looks a little shocked.

Callie - Addison ill be right back.

Addison sees what i mean. she just shakes her head.

Addison - Fine like 5 mins Cal! Okay everyone were gonna be doing the dance callie just did for pep rally and we only have a month to do it in to lets start.

I walk out of the door and she just looks confused. i really wanna still go out tonight but i hope thats why shes here. to tell me that were still on tonight.

Callie - Arizona. what are you doing here. i thought you had practice.

Arizona - got done early. I thought that maybe i would be able to stop by and see if you got here fine. Your on the dance team.

I looked at her head band and keychain and put 2 and 2 together,

Callie - yeah but i didnt know that you were on the field hockey team.

Arizona - yeah pretty big. 3 time all american.

Callie - wow! congrats.

Arizona - thanks and um your dancing is um amazing. i wish that i could dance like that.

Callie - id be willing to show you if you want.

Arizona - seriously? but are we still on for tonight even though the situation.

Callie - yeah. you were my knight in shining armor. i wanna take you out. but i do have one question. can you drive. my car kinda in the shop.

Arizona - um yeah thats fine meet me at the college center.

Callie - perfect i cant wait. ill text you when im done.

Arizona - Okay.

Arizona gives me a hug and starts to walk away and gives me that super magic smile again that made me weak at the knees. its just makes me wanns go throw her up against the wall and yeahh.. we can leave it there.

Arizona - ill be waiting.

Callie - cant wait.

She waved and then left the build. i leaned up at the wall and slid down. seriously! she girls is so different. I need to know more.

ARIZONAS POV

Me and teddy do a double down to the goal and we show the noobs what college hockey really is.

Lexie - Damn it!

Teddy - Lex its okay. no one can stop that shot. Me and arizona do that during games. were unstoppable.

Joann - Id say.

Aria - yeah.

Arizona - I guess we can call it for today. I will see you guys on monday.

I walk over to grab my bag and to put my cleats away and then walk over to teds car, but i can feel someone walking up. Its Joann. really. im all for the team bonding but i dont like this chick. but she just wont get the hint.

Joann - Hi Arizona

Arizona - Joann. Whats up?

Joann - can i walk you to your car. i needed to talk to you.

Arizona - yeah whats up. is something wrong.

Joann - well you know im a freshman and im new. and i wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight?

Arizona - Joann.

She now has her head down. i dont wanna hurt her but i have no attraction to this chick what so ever. i see her lift her head and give me this really weird look. its defiantly not like the one i got earlier from Callie. She had this crazed look in her eye.

Joann - Please Arizona.

Arizona - im kinda busy tonight joann and i think from now on. you it gets busy during hockey season and with school starting. i dont know. but i have to go meet with some one. ill see you on monday.

Joann - Bye Arizona. i will make you mine.

I leave Joann and i head to the buliding that i saw that gorgeous latina go into. i look back and i see Joann still staring. i do a quick dodge into the building. shes fuckin creepy. like stalkerish. anyway i walk through the doors and i see aria sitting there. Shes on her iphone and see her looking through phtos of the same latina i was with earlier. she jumps as soon as she sees me.

Aria - Jeez Arizona! You scared me!

Arizona - Sorry i didnt mean too.

Aria - its fine. but um what are you doing here?

Arizona - well i was gonna go stop and see your cousin and see if shes okay.

Aria - Callie? yeah shes still in practice. She just texted me to see if i could watch vanessa.

Arizona - Vanessa?

Aria - My neice.

Arizona - your neice? wow. um.

Aria - yeah callie has a daughter.

Arizona - do you have apicture?

Aria - yeah right here.

she whips out her phone again. she starts scrolling through. Vanessa is a bombshell. Looks just like her mother. Flawless in everyway. I look away for a quick minute. A mother. holy crap. this is new territory for me. ive never talked to a single mom. or even if she is single.

Aria - shes my booger.

Arizona - Adorable. he can i ask you to keep a secret?

Aria - yeah whats up?

Arizona - did callie mention that she had a date?

Aria - yeah and she was pretty stoked for it.

Arizona - dont tell anyone...Im her date.

Aria - oh wow. awkward.

Arizona - yeah um yeah.

Aria - your not going out in that are you?

Arizona - no i was gonna go home and change.

Aria - yeah callies gonna need a change after her dance practice.

Arizona - Dance practice?

Aria - yeah shes one of the captains on the squad.

I look away again and i start to chick is something else. full time mom and full time student. but she dances. i can dance kinda. i know how the dance squad dances. i could never do that even if i tried. i look back at Aria.

Arizona - how long has she been dancing?

Aria - since she could walk. well thats what my uncle tells me. she was always the dancer of the family.

Arizona - how good is she?

Aria - she got accepted into Julliard but she doesnt want to be come a dancer.

Wow Julliard? but wait! whay is she here?

Arizona - why apply if your not gonna go.

Aria - they showed up at a competion back home and surprised her. dont get her wrong. she loves to dance. but its not here passion.

Arizona - what is?

Aria - shes had he ambition to become a surgeon.

Arizona - really?! wow me too. but i wanna do pediatric surgery. i cant do the whole adult thing.

Aria - i think she finally decided on orthopedics. shes broke so many bones over the years. it wasnt tell Vanessa broke her arm that she wanted to become one.

Arizona - thats cute.

We both turn away. Aria got a text saying that practice is almost over and that callie would see her soon.

Aria - Arizona? i have one question?

Arizona - shoot.

Aria - do you like her?

Arizona - callie? i thinks she gorgeous why?

Aria - just be careful. shes been hurt alot. especially after Erica left. She broke Callies heart.

Arizona - If you dont mind, what happened?

Aria - Erica just fell out of love with her, but callie gave up her whole life to be with her. Erica left her to go to Penn. She just left Callie there after the competion last year.

Arizona - seriously?

Aria - She also treated Van like crap. She always held it again Callie that Van was always there.

Arizona - how old is she?

Aria - Van just turned 5. and the thing that sucks is that she knows she adorable. and she knows that shes the greatest thing that has ever happened to Callie. Vanessa lioghts up whenever she sees callie. she knows that her mama is trying hard. But its like they were made for each other.

They heard rowdy kids coming through the door. i see this little girl with pigtails in her hair. shes wearing pretty pink shorts and this white tank top. she looks just like Callie.

Vanessa - Aunt Aria!

Aria - Hey boog! Did you have fun?

Vanessa - yeah but i wanna see mommy!

Aria - Later tonight. Vanessa. this is one of mommies friends, Arizona. can you say hello?

Vanessa - hello

Arizona - hey vanessa. whats up? how was day care?

Vanessa - great. we made macaroni bracelets and necklaces.

Arizona - oh yeah how cool.

Aria - Arizona the studio is down the hall and to the left. can you tell Arizona youll see her later.

Vanessa - Later Gator.

Arizona - Later Gator. Ill see you monday.

i leave them and i head down to see callie. This does complicate things. Shes got a daughter, who is freakin adorable. Single mom. Hmm? Ill ask her tonight. or maybe when shes ready. but i wanna know. I come to the door that Aria directed me too. She was right. Shes dancing like its no one business. and she can sing? is there anything that this girl cant do. I can hear her singing neyo and it makes my heart melt. I can see her looking at me through the door. I give her a smile and i lean into the wall. God shes so beautiful. Crap! here she comes!

Callie - Arizona? what are you doing here?

Arizona - I got done early and i just thought that maybe i would come see you. your on the dance team?

Callie - Yeah its my life. but i didnt realize that you played field hockey.

Arizona - its my life too. 3 time All American. im pretty big.

Callie - wow congrats. thats good right?

Arizona - im the best on the west coast.

we look away but i cant help but feel shes staring at me. This is hard. i dont wanna cancel but shes on the dance team and she has a daughter has to take care of.

Arizona - if you wanna cancel tonight i would understand.

Callie - what no! you were my knight in shining armor. I wanna take you out.

Arizona - okay good. umm well then im gonna go get changed and then ill meet you in the center?

Callie - sounds good.

I step away but turn right around to see her still looking at me.

Arizona- oh yeah and to let you know. your dancing is amazing. and so is that voice.

Callie - thanks Arizona.

I turn around and walk to the truck that i swore that Joann was standing there till i saw teddy looking at me in disappointment. i dont care what teddy says. i have a date tonight oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything. Characters all belong to Shonda Rhimes and Abc!

Chapter 3 - Date Night

ARIZONAS POV

Im so nervous for tonight. Its been a little while since ive been on a date. to be exact its been about a year. Before the summer started, i was dating this girl named Carly. I have no idea what in the hell i saw in her. We fought constantly. Teddy always caught us fighting and she always caught the brunt end of it. If it werent for Teddy, i think that i would still be with Carly.

***Flashback***

**Teddy - Zona lets just go out. She wont do anything. If she does, im kicking her ass.**

**Arizona - I just dont want her getting mad.**

**Teddy - Listen to yourself! shes the reason why your fighting! Shes a complete bitch and you cant see it! Arizona shes using you. you should kick her ass out!**

**Arizona - I love her teddy!**

**Teddy - She manipulates you! **

**Arizona - I love her.**

**Teddy - what ever Zona lets just go. just leave her a note. but if we come back here and shes yelling at me. im punching her in the face. end of story.**

**We walk out of my apartment and start to head down stairs till i hear a familiar sound in the elevator. the doors slide open and i couldnt believe my eyes. Its carly with another girl around her arm. She looked up and was in complete shock.**

**Carly - Arizona?! your not supposed to be out.**

**Arizona - who in the fuck is that?! no you know what! fuck you carly. im done with this. get your fucking shit and get the hell out of my apartment. im done.**

**i start to walk away as teddy is trying to comfort me but then i feel a tug at my arm.**

**Carly - no your not fucking leaving! your not supposed to leave me.**

**Next thing i knew, she was on the ground. Teddy was shaking her hand.**

**Teddy - Im fine.**

**Arizona - no your not.**

**Teddy - it was worth it. trust me.**

**I look at teddy and then i look back at carly and she whimpering in pain. I have to admit. it was nice to finally see her get knocked out. I walk over to carly. **

**Teddy - Arizona! what the hell?!**

**i crouch down next to carly and she holds my hand.**

**Carly - i thought you were gonna leave me. were made for each other. i loo...**

**before she could get the words out i punch her so hard in the face. Breaking her nose.**

**Arizona - im not gonna say it again. get your shit and get out of my apartment. and never come back. were done. and if your not out of my apartment. the apartment I pay for. i will call the cops. do i make myself clear.**

**i walk over to the girl that was with her. shes stunned.**

**Arizona - i dont know you and i dont think that i wanna know you. Just to let you know a little about her. Shes a lieing coniving whore who will just use you and just take your money. You look like a nice girl. leave her alone. **

**i walk back over to Carly. I get down on my knees one last time.**

**Arizona - 1 year wasted. i hope your happy. Lets go teddy. were gonna be late for the movie.**

***End Flashback***

Ah forget it! Tonight im heading out with Callie. And i cant wait. I fix the last couple pieces of my hair and walk out of the bathroom, Im wearing black knee high leather boots and a dark pair of skinny jeans with a red v neck tanktop. I head to the living to see that teddy is sprawled out on the couch fully engulfed with the movie thats on.

Arizona - we live the college life and your insist on watchin Van Wilder.

Teddy - unlike you i think that this is funny. Better than the disney movies your watch.

Arizona - hey there is nothing with still being a kid. come on! you cant deny that Aladdin is hot!

Teddy - fine! he is! but Van reminds me of Mark. come on! you cant tell me that you dont.

Shes watching the part where Van pulls the fire alarm and Gwen comes out in the raincoat. and then he kidnaps her for a date. Yup sounds like Sloan.

Arizona - okay so enough about Sloan! how do i look?

Teddy - Just drinks right?

Arizona - what is the big deal if i date her? i wanna know!

Teddy - we hate the dancers. its been like that for a very long time. Something happened like 20 years ago. Coach and the dance coach were friends and BAM! Instant rivals.

Arizona - so what happens if i have a great time and i want something more?

Teddy - For all of us to have a safe and easy season. Dont date her.

Arizona - Ted its just drinks. so anyway how do i look?

Teddy - Stunning like always.

Arizona - Thanks Ted! but um sorry sweetheart, your not my type!

i run and grab my purse off the table and im out the door before i hear her yell "I dont do blondes! or perky people!" I head down to the elevator and i look to my left and i see Joann. seriously! she everywhere! Im starting to really consider the whole stalking thing.

Joann - Arizona hi!

Arizona - Hi Joann...

Joann - where you going?

Bitch! seriously! why the fuck would i tell you where im going?

Arizona - Just going out.

Joann - you mind if i tag along?

I thought to myself for a little. Maybe if i tell her to get lost she'll get the hint. Probably not. AH brilliant!

Arizona - you know. yeah you can meet me at olivers. its a gay club across town. ill meet you there in an hour.

Joann - really!? ill be there.

Joann took off. and i took off for the college center. it was little cooler than earlier. which i a good sign for once. it finally stopped raining the other night. i walk through the doors. I see Callie sitting in the sofas and she look amazing. Breathtakingly stunning.

Callie - Hey beautiful.

Arizona - Hey yourself.

Callie gave me a hug and then we took for my car in the parking lot. i really hope that we dont see Joann.

Callie - im really glad that were doing this. it would have made me upset if you had to cancel.

Arizona - me too. but i do have on request.

Callie - yeah.

Arizona - can we not go to olivers. i know you wanted to go there but theres someone im trying to avoid.

Callie - yeah. no problem. is it someone i should have to worry about?

Arizona - no but she just wont leave me the hell alone.

Callie - yeah thats fine. so where did you wanna go.

Arizona - theres this really nice italian restaurant just about 30 mins away. we can get dinner and drink and even dance.

Callie - can you dance?

Arizona - not like you but kinda.

Callie - Okay.

Were walking to my car, and i cant help but fall a little bit behind her. shes wearing these skin tight skinny jeans that hug every part of her body. Shes also wear a long sleeve black shirt just plain with a brown leather jacket that matched her eyes to go with it. Oh and it didnt help that she did a little poof on top of her head. I just cant stop smiling.

Callie - thats your car?

Arizona - dont hate on TC seriously! shes my baby.

Callie - its just that i didnt pin you for this kinda car. Maybe a jeep or something like you were at today.

Arizona - oh that? thats my friend Teddys car. We live together and since were on the hockey team together. we just room together.

My scion tc has been my child since i graduated high school. wherever i go she goes. its a black one one though. with tinited windows. and i did have racing wheels on it. but that is what happens when you leave your brother with your car. I knew that Tim meant well, but im a girl! but what he did was make my car look hotter and make me get a lot of woman. The only thing that my brother was good for.

Callie - oh cool. i room with my friend addison. shes on the dance team with me too.

Arizona - wait? isnt she Marks girlfriend?

Callie - you know mark? hes my other half. kinda.

Arizona - no i know what you mean. Mark and Teddy met in her pysch class last semster and they had to do a project together. After that they stayed friends. Mark was just over the day and he was super excited that he would be able to see Addison.

Callie - yeah dont tell me about. third wheel right here.

Arizona - maybe not for long.

she lets out this chuckle and i cant help but laugh too.

Callie - anyway. so uh where you from?

Arizona - honestly. i dont remember. we moved so much growing up its like the 18 years i was alive. My dad was in the marines. so where he went we went.

Callie - that sucks.

Arizona - its fine now. nows hes retired and my parents live in San fran.

Callie - Really? I live out in LA. well we moved to LA just about 5 years ago. My dad needed a new start and i was starting school.

Arizona - wow. we did live close but now we just live across campus.

Callie - yeah man. sorry just excited. that just means i can see you more.

I look at her a smile. shes too perfect. its not real. this is just a dream.

Callie - okay so ive really been thinking about your name. its different.

Arizona - its not your typical Stephanie or Brittany. Dont judge.

Callie - i never would.

Arizona - My parents named me Arizona because of my grandfather. He was serving on the USS Arizona when it was bombed in Pearl Harbor. He saved 19 men that day before he drowned. My dad tells me all the time that he was good man in a storm. I try and live up to that everyday. especially with field hockey. thats why i play so hard.

Callie - he would be proud.

Arizona - yeah but not with how my family fell apart. My brother joined the marines 3 years ago.

Callie - how is that bad. he did the country a service.

Arizona - he did yeah. but my mom saw how messed up my dad was everytime he came home. she never wanted us to deal with that. and once my dad got through it, it was too late for him to knock some sense into Tim. Tim never came home.

Callie - wow arizona. im so sorry.

Arizona - it fine.

i point at the dog tags hanging from my mirror. Callie took them in her hand. She saw the blood stained peice of metal and started to cry.

Arizona - oh my callie i never ment to make you cry.

Callie - no im just. its just. i would never have been able to put up a front if i lost anyone that close to me. seriously.

Arizona - it was rough but i pulled through. hey look were here.

I pull into a parking spot and i get out of my door. i run to her down so i can try and a polite woman tonight. I cant help but when i open the door that i take a small wiff of her scent. Vanilla sugar. God she smells so good! i hold out my hand and help her out. i shut the door and we start to walk off. before we get inside i notice that she grabbed my hand. and were not letting go. i cant help but feel like that this is right.

CALLIES POV

Callie - Alright guys that was a great first practice. i think were good for now. I gotta get going. So ill see you guys on monday.

i go over to grab my duffle and i see coach webber walking over to me. she doesnt look at all happy with me right now.

Coach - Hey cal.

Callie - Coach.

Coach. why you calling it early?

Callie - im going out with someone tonight.

Coach - oh cool well yeah. did it happen to be that blonde i saw in the hallway?

Callie - Yeah but its only for the fact she helped me with something.

Coach - Callie i know who she is. you know what i say about dating during the season.

Callie - it will screw things up. but coach im just taking her for drinks.

Coach - Callie im serious i need you on your A game. and dating that hockey freak is something that you dont need! stay away from her! Do i make myself clear!

Callie - Yes ma'am.

Coach - Good.

I know she means well, but i wanna see this girl. Its not like were dating. I grab my bag and left the studio and i take off for Arias apartment. i asked her to watch Van till i got out and i figured i would go from there. I walk into the building and i see this scrawny hockey girl waiting for the elevator. This chick looked a little overly excited for her 1st night at college. just a little.

Callie - are you new?

She didnt say anything. just gave me this weird look.

Callie - im sorry. my names Callie. im a senior.

Joann- Joann im a freshman. sorry im just mentally preparing for my date.

Callie - Im sure it will go fine. just be yourself. trust me. best advice i can give.

Joann - thanks. what are you doing in these dorms.

Callie - oh just seeing my cousin she watching my daughter.

Joann - oh cool. well heres my stop. thanks for the advice callie.

Callie - no problem. Joann? right?

Joann - Yeah

Callie - Good luck!

As we part ways and i walk over to my cousins door and i start pounding on it.

Callie - Vamos! Aria!

Aria - Damn okay punta! hold the hell up!

She opens the door and she has this pissed look in her eye.

Callie - I love you too

i look over to the living room and i see Vanessa playing with her dolls. I run over and pick her up and swing her around till she and i both get really dizzy.

Van - Mommy!

Callie - Hi baby girl! how was daycare?

Van - great!

Callie - Awesome. so i have a question. do you wanna stay with aunt aria tonight or do you wanna go stay with aunt addison?

Van - Aunt aria because i miss her.

Aria - Awh thanks munch!

Callie - Okay because mommy is going out. but i dont have extra clothes for her.

Aria - i keep extra clothes for her here too. just in case remember.

Callie - oh yeah.

Aria - yeah have fun tonight. Arizona said she had a good place for you 2 to go.

Callie - what? howd you know it was her?!

Aria - i saw her come in after me when i went to pick up Van. She also told me that she likes you Cal.

Callie - Thats still weird hearing that.

Aria - just one thing? Are yall gonna start to date?

Callie - it depends if shes interested. If she is then i would like to see where this can go.

Aria - what about dance? i know were cousins callie and were both on rival teams, but if she hurts you im hitting her with my stick. even if she is my captian.

Callie - Im still gonna dance and shes still gonna be play hockey. if arizona and i wanna start something then we will talk about it. oh yeah while im here. can i borrow jeans and those flats i love?

Aria - my lucky flats? callie!

Callie - If you love me, please! i really like this girl.

Aria - there in my closet.

i walk down the hall and into her room. i grab the pair of skinnys that i always leave at her house just incase i get done practice late and i just crash here. Im starting to feel really nervous. I keep telling myself that its just a girl and thats its just arizona. But arizona not any ordinary girl. Shes the best hockey player on the west coast and who happens to very sexy. and hot and gay.

Callie - youll do fine Cal. you are a rockstar. you got this.

Who the hell am i kidding. Ill be surprised if shell wanna talk to me after this. I head out of the bathroom and i see Van back on the floor.

Callie - so how does mommy look Vanessa?

Aria just stares. Shes stunned.

Van - you look really pretty mommy! but your missing something.

I looked confused as she ran to her bookbag. She pulled out a macaroni bracelet. she walked over to me as i kneeled next to her. she grabbed my wrist and slid it on.

Van - Know you look better!

Callie - your something else kid you know that?

Van put her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a big hug before i left. i kissed her on the head and i started to walk to the door.

Callie - Vanessa Rosia.

I never use that unless im completely serious. She knows that.

Van - yes mommy.

Callie - i dont wanna hear that you were bad for Aunt Aria. you hear me.

Van - yes ma'am.

I gave her a stern but funny look and walk out the door. Arias apartment wasnt far from the school it was actually right in front of the college center. I sent my dad text to let him know that Aria had van for the night,

"hola papi. wanted you to know that we were here. Vanessas at arias. just give her a call. i had practice right away when i got here. I love you and ill call you later. im going out with a friend. if you need me text me."

I sent aria a text saying that my dad might call to talk to her and van. It wasnt even 5 mins and my dad replied.

"hola mija. have fun tonight and be careful. ill give her a call. but your going out? whats her name?"

I walk in the door and i see the sofas are opened up. i place my bag next to the chair and prop my feet up.

"Her name is Arizona and shes a senior too. she helped me out earlier with something and i thought that i would reward her."

"well have fun. send me a text when you get home so that i knew you got home safe. I love you mija!"

"Adios papi."

As soon as i send it, i see that blonde that took my breathe away early. we walk out of the college center and we were talking about the normal stuff family and things. and i finally got to know about her name. thats really cool that shes named after the battleship with such great meaning behind it. shes defiantly miraculous. Kinda makes me think about my name. Calliope. Beautiful voice. i know i have great voice but i dont think that its that great. before i knew it we were at the restaurant. i see arizona rush out of her door to come open mine up. i see her hold her hand out. but as soon as i get out, the wind blows and caught her scent of fruity shampoo. yeah i think im in heaven. we walk over to the crosswalk and i cant help but grab her hand. i just wanna know how it feels. just like i expected. it felt right. the way her fingers were laced with mine. i never wanted to let her go.

Callie - wow this place looks really nice.

Arizona - i found this place 2 years ago. best italian on the west coast i think. unless you knkow somewhere else.

Callie - nope. not that i know of.

we walk inside and the hostess takes us to our table. she walks behind me and pulls my chair out for me.

Callie - Arizona you dont have to do that.

Arizona - do what?

Callie - the car door. my chair.

Arizona - chivalry is dead? nope not with this girl.

We both begin to laugh and we order our drinks and then our food. It comes out almost immediately. She had the chicken alfredo and i have the spaghetti with clams. As we finish we look at each other and we start to talk.

Callie - so my cousin is on your hockey team?

Arizona - yeah but i have to admit. i was considering on taking her out tonight,

Callie - yeah dont think her boyfriend would like that too much.

Arizona - yeah but when she said that her very hot cousin goes here figured i would try for an upgrade.

I blush so hard. Erica never tried that hard to make me smile. im serious. i think im in love.

Callie - you would. Yeah shes my favorite cousin. i have no idea what i would do with out her.

Arizona - yeah shes really down to earth and a very good hockey player. might just have to take her under my wing.

Callie - that would be great. shes always been really good at hockey.

i look at arizona and i see that she wants to ask me something. but she wont let it out.

Callie - Arizona whats wrong?

Arizona - i wanna ask you something but you dont have to answer.

There was a very long pause between the 2 of us till i nodded.

Arizona - I saw aria before i came to see you and she told me about Erica? i wanna let you know something. i know that this is our 1st night out but if this were to go into something else, i wanna let you know that i would never hold anything against you and i would love you forever.

Callie - okay? Arizona what are you...?

Oh shit! she knows. Shes knows about Van. the only thing that i know how to do right now is cry. I knew that this was to good to be true. Before anything went further, i felt someone kneel down beside me and put there hand on my leg. I look and i see those blues eyes. they never changed. Shes looking at me like ive known her for forever. But she can be like every other girl.

Arizona - Callie. hey whats wrong?

Callie - You met Vanessa didnt you. I guess your gonna leave too.

Arizona - what?! no callie! what are you talking about?

Callie - Once she gets brought up, people leave. so save me the trouble.

Arizona - Callie, im leaving. you have daughter. so what. to me. that makes you the strongest person i know. your a full time mom. full time student and you dance. thats awesome. and not to mention. you have a beauitful daughter. i can see where she gets her looks.

i cant help but smile. arizona hold out her arms and i fall into them with ease. seriously. this chick is it for me.

Callie - shes pistol. but i love her. shes been my rock and i would have no diea what i would do with out her.

Arizona - well shes amaizng. and a very smart kid.

we both stand and as im wiping the tears away from my face i hear one of my favorite songs come on. before i knew it, Arizona held out her hand and she lead me to the dance floor. Pretty girls came on. She twirls me back and forth.

Arizona - see i know a little dance. here and there but not like you and your dance moves.

Callie - ill show soon enough.

My back was towards her front. we were swaying to the music. im grinding on her a little bit but i can tell that she likes it. i think for a split second that maybe this is what true love is. if so i dont want it to end. i turn around and now were face to face and were still swaying. i put my head down on her shoulder and i take my arms and wrap my arms arms her neck. i can feel her wrap her arms around my waist and hold me tighter than she was earlier. i dont ever wanna let her go. i can hear her sings some of the lyrics to the song.

Arizona - Theres a lot of pretty girls in this city, tryna pick the right one, tryna pick the right one. theres a lot of pretty girls in the city, thers alot of pretty girls in the is town, tryna pick the right one, tryna pick the right one. tryna fina shawty to hold me down. is it you girl.

there was a long pause till she spoke again.

Arizona - They say to get a MIA girl that you have to have a lot of swag...i dont think i have swag but i do think that i have a chance to be with this MIA girl.

As soon as she said that i lifted my head and looked her in the eye. I cant wait any longer.

Callie - dont turn away. i need to do this.

Arizona - yeah?

I hold her closer to me and i can feel her hands sliding up and down my back. She has to know.

Callie - Arizona. you amaze me. there is nothing about you that i dont love. I really like you Arizona and i know that dance and field hockey are our main things but...

thats all it took before i knew we were kissing. its was quick but sweet.

Arizona - i really like you too Callie. your perfect. Same goes for you. I know your a mom and i wanna see where this can go. i have feelings for you. and i just hope that maybe we can be something one day maybe?

I gave her this look. The look i only give when i know something is right. I kiss her again. but this time. its way more passionate. Were both trying to fight for dominace. But i gave in. End of story. im in love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - so were doing this?

ARIZONAS POV

Its monday! ugh! I dont wanna go to practice today! i just wanna stay in and look over all my homework. But i do know that i have another date with Callie. Or that were just going somewhere. After dinner friday, i took her to this one spot that over looks all of Seattle. To be completely honest, i wasnt looking at the city the whole time. I was so mesmerized by the latina sitting next to me on the hood of my car. It was a perfect way to end the night. Since then, Callie and I have been busy as hell trying to get our school stuff in order. It sucks being pre med. My schedule proves that i will not being have a social life. Well at least until November. Im looking over the packet that came with my microbiology stuff. This teacher has got to be kidding me! I have to know the first 4 chapters before class on tuesday. IS HE NUTS!? I think he is. I hear my iphone go off and i look to see that its a text from Callie.

Hows Micro? - Cal

Sucks! i have to read the first 4 chapters before class in 2 days...- Zona

Ew! That really sux! what other classes do u have? - Cal

Um... Medical Terminology, BioChem, Psychology, Microbiology and then i had to schedule for my clinicals. - Zona

When do u have biochem? - Cal

The only time i could get it. 8 - 1030. weds and fri mornings. - Zona

Then i guess i will see u weds morning :) - Cal

Ur taking the class? - Zona

I have too. And it sucks. I already took the class! i also heard that the teachers an ass. - Cal

Just great! lol - Zona

So did i take you away from ur book? - Cal

Never. i always have time 4 u :) - Zona

Nawh lol. so i was thinking bout 2night...were still on right? - Cal

Yeah. Y wouldnt we be? but ur still not telling me whats going on? - Zona

Its a surprise! Im not tellin u! ill pick u up? - Cal

I have practice till 3 and then ill be home to be burried in my book. :( - Zona

Okay. how bout this? i have practice til 4, then i can come play superman and come rescue u and we can go. - Cal

Perfect :) - Zona

:) ill see you later punkin - Cal

Bye sweetheart :) - Zona

That just made my day. CRAP! i lost track of time.i run to go grab my stick and my bag and im out the door. Im 20 mins late for practice. I forgot that Teddy left to go to the gym before practice. I run down the steps and jump in my car and im off to the field. As i pull in i see that all the girls are doing passing drills. I get out of the car i take off for the field. I see that our Coach is there today. which is a complete shock. With her being here, its making me really nervous now. Im never late for practice. I throw my cleats on and i head over. I catch Coach Greys eyes and she doesnt look happy.

Grey - Ah Robbins! nice of you to join us!

Arizona - Sorry. Homework. It wont happen again.

Grey - Okay. Anyway get over here and help me with this demonstration. apparently we have a team of idiots and they cant do a single flat and thru pass.

I get next to Grey and i start to do the drill. i run straight in front of her and go to receive the pass that she just passed to me.

Grey - Flat Robbins!

Arizona - Thru! Thru!

I received the ball and i take to the circle to take a shot on lexie. I did a little flick and got the ball in the top corner.

Lexie - Damn it! Zona! Your too good!

Arizona - I know. I try. Just keep on your toes lex. thats how i got you. i can read goalies easily.

I grab the ball out of the the goal and look up to see Callie come out of nowhere. I cant help but have this stupid smile on my face. Shes got her bag on one shoulder and her mini me on the other. Callie waves to me, but then i realize that im being shot at!

Teddy - Zona! Come on!

I run the other way towards Teddy. Seriously. Callie is all that i think about anymore. Its not necessarily a bad thing, but i didnt think that i fell that hard. I didnt realize that i had been staring at her the whole time she walking in to the gym till i felt Teddy shove me.

Teddy - EARTH TO PHOENIX!

Arizona - Sorry Ted. its...nevermind.

Teddy - Shes hot. i get it. but you almost got your head taken off.

Arizona - ive never been this bad.

Teddy - Coach wants to see us. she said that it was important.

We take off to go see coach but i get stopped by Joann. She still has that crazed look in her eye that she had on friday. I know what i did was wrong but i dont like her like that and i never will.

Joann - Sorry.

Arizona - No its okay. I ran into you.

Joann - Where were you friday? I didnt see you.

Uh oh! Think Zona! Think! AH!

Arizona - I got caught up with family stuff. My mom called and said something about my cousin. She was finally getting help with her drug addiction. and she was finally heading to uh...rehab?

Joann - Rehab?

Arizona - yeah shes been doin heroin since we were in high school. And she now decides that she has to get her life together. Next time Joann. I so sorry.

Joann - Well im free tonight. i can cook?

Arizona - i cant tonight. i have to get all of my school stuff taken care of. i have a book i have to read before Weds. and then we have our game thursday. i wont have much time.

Joann looked pissed. She turned around and stomped back to the girls. I promise i will tell her soon. I see Teddy running back to me.

Teddy - What was that about?

Arizona - Nothing. Ill handle it.

Teddy - Whatever you say...

I pat Teddy on the arm and jog over to Coach Grey. Now she really doesnt look happy.

Grey - would you like to tell me why you were late? really Robbins.

Arizona - i swear i was in my mirco book.

Grey - Really?

Arizona - I have to know the first 4 chapters before weds.

Grey - Teacher?

Arizona - Webber?

Grey - Richard?

Arizona - Yeah...

Grey - ill talk you to him.

When i said that it was the male Webber, she had this look in her eye. Either it was happiness or lust. i have no idea. I heard her say something in a low tone. i couldnt really make out what she was trying to say.

Arizona - Im sorry coach what did you say.

Grey - I um. saw you looking at Callie. Robbins.

Arizona - sorry?

Grey - you heard me. i need to tell you something. after practice. and it has to do with Callie. well some of it does. Come to my office after practice. ill tell you then.

Arizona - yes ma'am.

i ran back to the team and i finished up shooting on Lexie. The whole time my mind slipped back to Callie. What she was wearing. How her hair was pulled back. As soon as i could really start to think of her and other things, i feel a tug on my bun.

Teddy - So food?

Arizona - I have to go meet coach.

Teddy - Oh well okay then. ill just see you at home. im getting chinese. ill pick you up chicken and broccoli?

Arizona - Cals takin me somewhere and shes not telling me anything so. i have to go home and get a shower and get ready.

Teddy - if she takes my spot i want a new roommate!

Arizona - no one could ever replace you!

Teddy - Damn straight!

Arizona - ill meet you back at the house.

I leave to go walk over to the gym. Thats where all of the coaches offices were. I walk through the gym. It has flags hanging all around the room. Whenever a team wins a championship, that year goes on the flag. Field hockey is the only team that has the most championships. Im still taken away from the fact that the coach that recurited me Freshman year wanted me to be apart of this legacy. I walk though the double doors on the side of the room and i didnt see that the dance team was in the hall dancing. Coach Webber gave me a death glare. Sorry lady, i just need to see my coach.

Webber - Well. its a pleasure Ms Robbins. what did we do to deserve this honor?

Arizona - i just have to meet with Coach Grey.

Webber - GO! Get out of here!

I moved from Ms Webber to be walking infront of Callie. I gave her a a smile and then i could see Addison pulling her away telling her that she cant be smiling at me, but the look in Callies eyes. I knew that she wasnt listening to a thing that the red head said. I lost contact when i saw the door. I knocked on it and opened it to see that Coach was looking at pictures.

Arizona - umm coach.

Grey - Arizona! here sit. so uhh you walked passed the dance team?

Arizona - Coach Webber doesnt like me.

Grey - i wouldnt either. I dont mind Callie, but you need to understand this. there is a reason why i say no dating. Callie is Webbers star dancer and you are my star midfielder. listen i know your into women and that is all fine with me but you need to stay away from this one.

Arizona - i understand that. but not to be rude coach. i think i can handle it. So what. I like Callie and i wanna see her more. but i dont get the whole you not like her and the dance team. and the same thing for Webber.

Grey - its the same thing every year. one of her dancers falls for one of my players. But she sees great things in Callie. and she can go far. Just like i see in you. YOU have the potenial to play in the Olympics! Do you know the story why the dancers hate us. well the coach hates us. but she insists on tell her dancers to hate us anyway?

Arizona - no? i mean ive heard little bits and peices. but not the full thing.

Grey - It was 30 years ago. Thats when it was my senior year. See me and Coach Webber. we were the shit! i think thats it. anyway. She was on the dance team and same for me i was playing hockey. that doesnt matter. Me and her were best friends until she started dating this guy. and she started to dirft apart a little but we still hung out. well i did do the right thing and try and stay away from her and her boyfriend. but i couldnt. she always got done practice later than i did. and i would see her boyfriend waiting for her and we would talk and get to know each other. well one day he wasnt waiting for her. he was waiting for me. before i knew it. one thing led to another and me and him were in the same bed. but it didnt stop there. any chance we had. he would leave her for 20 mins or so and come see me. but the one night i went to cook dinner for me and her. she brought him over too. well she went to the bathroom and he got up and came over and kissed me. it was too late to realize that Webber was standing in the doorway.

Arizona - what?!

Grey - Your teacher. Richard Webber. Thats her Ex. after that he went back to her. and they reconciled. but things between me and her never were the same. she spread rumors about me around the campus and i would do the samething. but the one night, the rumors really got me. i was sitting in my living room and i heard a knock on the door. it was Richard. He told me that he was leaving Adele. He cant keep taking the hate anymore. i grabbed him and he never let me go.

Arizona - okay so hold on! Coach Webber was dating Mr Webber and then she found you 2 kissing each other and she just never spoke to you again. but Mr Webber left her for you.

Grey - Needless to stay. thats the reason why she hates field hockey and me. I stole her husband. but clearly he came running to me. but it doesnt matter. Ive tried over and over again to fix what i messed up. but she wont have it. so i have requested her wishes that my team stay far away from hers as possible. I can see it that you and Callie have something but Robbins. it needs to end. if i find you with her. its a game each time that you dont play. do i make myself clear.

Arizona - Crystal...

Grey - welp. if i were you i would go get to reading that book. and get ready for that game. our home opener needs to be a win and i need you and Altman to be on your A game!

Arizona - Yes ma'am

i get up and head for the door till i hear coach speak up again.

Grey - Arizona. listen after the season. have at her. but for right now. just dont see her.

Arizona - yes ma'am.

i walk out of the door and i see that the dance team is still in the hallway. i make eye contact with Callie. I see her nod her head. We really have to talk.

CALLIES POV

I cant wait for later. Arizonas gonna love it! I have the perfect night is no way shes gonna say no. I walk over to Vanessa room to get her up. Shes heading to daycare while i head to practice and then shes with Addison the rest of the night. I climb into her bed and cuddle up with her.

Van - ughhh mom!

Callie - what!? your too old to cuddle with your mama?

Van - no. im just tired.

Callie - i know sorry for keeping you up.

Van looked at me witha concerned look.

Callie - whats wrong sweetheart?

Van - can i meet Arizona?

Callie - well...

That was gonna be the one surprise.

Van - is she like erica?

Callie - not even close. remember abeulo telling you about angels and diablos?

Van - yeah?

Callie - well erica is more like a diablo. shes mean and cold.

Van - And arizonas like an angel.

Callie - a beautiful and caring angel.

I couldnt help but smile. I look at Van and she smiled too. She could see that i was very happy.

Van - i think i like Arizona.

Callie - you havent talked to her yet.

Van - but she makes you smile mama. i make you smile?

Callie - you always make me smile mija!

Van gave me a big hug and kissed me on the cheek.

Van - im hungry mama.

Callie - okay well. there is applejacks on the counter.

Van got up and took off for the kitchen. I lay back down to begin to think about this is really gonna happen. at least i know my kid approves. The nest thing i heard was a scream.

Van - AHHHHH!

Callie - oh my god van whats!...ugh! Addison!

Addison and mark were on the kitchen floor. They must have came in way later then when i did.

Callie - Jesus Christ Mark! put some pants on!

Addison - Callie im so sorry!

Callie - I think Vans more scared than anything right now.

Van is hugging my leg as hard as she can. Mark and Addison go to Addisons room. 10 minutes later Mark comes walking out.

Van - Uncle mark?

Mark - Vanessa im so so sorry.

Van - what were you doing to Aunt addison?

i look at mark and he looks back at me. This isnt supposed to happening till shes 18 or 40...

Mark - Cal...

Callie - Nope! mark you tell her!

Addison walks out and sees Mark on the floor flustered. and im giving her this look. Ive told her time and time again that she has to watch where she has sex at. Now Vans in that stage where she wants to know everything. and i mean everything!

Callie - so Addy you wanna tell her what you were doing...

Addison - uhh. ummm. uhh. Mark?

Mark - Van when older people wanna have fun. we uhh. um.

Callie - WRESTLING! they were wrestling. but you cant do it for a VERY VERY long time do you hear me?!

Van - yes ma'am

Callie - stay here. ill get you breakfast. will you 2 please come with me. now!

I walk over to the breakfast bar. i put my head in my hands.

Callie - How many times Addison seriously!

Addison - Callie. i didnt know she was getting up.

Callie - Well i guess the fuck not! Why were you in the kitchen?

Mark - i was hungry.

Callie- oh i bet you were.

Addisons face turned as red and her hair is. Mark couldnt help but smirk.

Callie- This is the last im telling you. No sex anywhere but your room. okay. please?

Mark - Callie im sorry. really.

Addison - Me too. i promise it wont happen!

Callie - shes only 5. i shouldnt be giving her the birds and the bees talk. i shouldnt have to be giving her the birds and the bees talk!

They both looked at me. Mark walks over to the fridge and starts to bring out eggs and hashbrowns.

Mark - can i at least make you guys breakfast?

I look at the time. Fuck!

Callie - Addison! were late!

I have to be at practice in 15 mins. Theres no way. I run and grab van and get here dressed and get me dressed. i grab us both granola bars and drinks and were out the door. I send Arizona a text to ask her if were still on tonight. I just wanted to text her to let her know that shes on my mind. She has been. Sine that night. It was the best night i had in a very long time. Erica would have never done that. Thats what makes it 10x better. Its not Erica. I pull into the parking lot and jump out of the car. I grab Van from the back seat and take off to the studio. As were walking by. I see the hockey team and i see Arizona make a shot. God she looks so hot in those shorts and and that tank. Shes looks so cute in those braids too. I gie her a smile and im off towards the building. I walk over to the daycare and sign Van in.

Van - I love you mama!

Callie - i love you too! ill be here when i get done and then your staying with Aunt Addy tonight.

Van - okay.

I grab the sheet and sign her in and then im off. I walk down the hallway and i see the team standing outside of the door. They look confused.

Callie - whats going on?

Meredith - my mom is talk to coach about something.

Cristina - it doesnt sound good.

I walk up to the door. i can hear what there talking about. Me and Arizona. I see Addison come around the corner. She sees us all outside.

Addison - whats wrong.

Callie - Webber and Grey are talking about me and Arizona.

Addison - why wouldnt they. Star dancer. Star field hockey player. Dating.

Callie - not yet.

Addison - your seriously not thinking about dating this chick are you?

Callie - shes everything Addy. EVERYTHING. since friday. shes all i thought about.

Addison - god your making me sick.

Callie - yeah well see your bare ass on my floor getting it on and my 5 year old looking on you makes me sick.

Addison - yeah but i warned you.

Callie - i dont care.

The door swings wide open. Grey doesnt look happy. I start walking over to the door. Webber is pissed.

Meredith - Bye mah.

Grey - i will see you at home.

Callie - mom?

Meredith - yeah mom. shes not happy with me. especially when i chose dance over hockey.

Callie - wow.

Cristina - yeah. thats what i said.

Addison - but anyone who can turn down hockey is my new best friend.

Meredith - im just not as passionate. i love to dance more.

We all walk into the gym. Me and Addison walk over to coach to get the routine for today.

Webber - Just do this and heres the songs. we have to do it in the hallway. baseball is meeting in here.

Callie - yes ma'am.

Addison - Yes ma'am.

Webber - Callie. Can i talk to you?

Callie - yes.

We stay in the gym till everyone leaves.

Callie - whats up coach?

Webber - What did i tell you about dating?

Callie - im not coach i just went for drinks thats all.

Webber - Coach grey informed me that her star player almost got hurt today because of you. What happened?

Callie - nothing she was just smiling at me and van before i came in here.

Webber - is that all.

Callie - i mean were friends but coach i dont think that you can tell me who i can date? im sorry but its the truth if i wanna date Arizona ill date her. i dont care what you say.

Webber - shes gonna screw you up. Why do you think im divorced. my husband. left me for Ellis Grey. coach of the field hockey team. He left me for her. and that stupid team she has. now you get this through your thick skull. Callie i know your stubborn but if you dont end this. your time on the team is over. end of story.

I stood in shock. No more dance. i cant quit dance.

Callie - Yes ma'am. ill end it

Webber - good. now thats out of the way. lets get this dance done.

We walk out of the doors, the whole team is staring.

Callie - what are you all staring at! positions! 5 6 7 8!

We start moving to the music. Im not ending my relationship just because my coach had a shitty divorce. this love only comes around once. Im not losing it. we play beautiful by akon. I start to sing the lyrics. Addison knows when im pissed or stressed out that i start to sing. usually it whenever coach wants to talk to me.

Callie - When I see you

I run out of words to say

I wouldn't leave you

'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay

I see the guys tryna' holla

Girl I don't wanna bother you

'Cause you're independent and you got my attention

Can I be your baby father?

Girl I just wanna show you

That I love what you are doin' hun

I see Arizona come through the door and i stop. she stood there and took my breathe away. She walks infront of me. I want to grab her hand but Addison grabbed my arm.

Addison - the dance. Cal.

Callie - yeah the dance. Positions! 5 6 7 8!

We start to dance again and do this pops and locks and twists. I get way into it. and i dont hear anyone saying anything there just letting me dance. Colby O Donis comes up and i start to sing to hm too. I see Arizona leave the room and she looks towards me.

Callie - Can't keep my eyes away from you girl

When you get on the floor

And do what you do

And everybody want to come back to that body

That kind of remind myself I like you

Be sure that type drive a man crazy and snatch him away from his lady

No matter how hard the man hold back

He'll end up callin' you baby

And they never really know what to do

Once you expose that thing you do

You had him crawlin' on his hands and knees

And you find a way to get him out of that cheese

And why you thinkin' you're the only dude

She off in the mall livin' off of you

Lettin' everybody know she got you

But now you feel like a fool

The song ends and i get a round of applause from everyone. I turn and i smile towards my team.

Bailey - wow Callie.

Lucy - Id say damn girl you got a voice and moves.

Callie - Yeah thanks guys. listen i have to go to Vanessa.

Cristina - Vanessa?

Callie - My daughter.

i look down to my phone and see that i have a missed call from the daycare. saying that the teacher has to leave for an appointment.

Webber - whats going on cal?

Callie - i promise last time. i have to go get Van. Her teacher has to go somewhere.

Webber - Okay. just be careful.

I leave practice and i see Arizona waiting at the door. Shes crying. Anyone can tell that. i walk up to her and i hold out my arms. she wraps her arms around my neck and starts to cry a little harder.

Callie - Zona whats wrong?

Arizona - I cant not see you. does that make sense?

Callie - I cant not see you either. and it does.

Arizona - im listening to my coach. she wants me to end this. whatever it is.

Callie - me too. me too.

there was a long pause and we break free from each other. but as soon as i turn away, she grabs my hand and pulls me in for a long passionate kiss. she grabs my waist and leans in. We both met by tongues searching for an entrance. she sucks on my bottom lip that kinda leaves a little bruise. but i cant fight it. it felt so good. i put my hands on her cheeks and beg for entrance. she bites her lip and leans back into me. I lick her bottom lip as she opened for me to explore more. It abruptly ended as i got a call from my coach.

Arizona - im not ending this.

Callie - ill pick you after i get van situated and we can talk. Ill pick you up at 5?

I kiss her really quick and then i head to the daycare. i grab Van and she sees Arizona.

Van - Arizona!

Callie - Later Vanessa come one we have to go. Mamas gonna get in trouble.

Van - okay.

I turn and i see Arizona waving at us. we both wave back and head to the studio. everyone is waiting for us. I can see Coach and she looks happy to see Van. she always says shes our little mascot.

Van - Coach Webber!

Webber - Hey there pretty girl! How are you?

Van - Good.

Callie - you stay with coach okay i have to finish dancing.

Van - Yes ma'am.

I kiss her on her forehead and i get back to the group. They all look completely shocked.

Callie - one more dance and were done.

Bailey - You have a daughter?

Callie - Yup.

Lucy - how old is she?

Callie - she'll be 6 in decemeber.

Meredith - Shes beautiful.

Cristina - Callie she looks just like you.

Callie - Thanks guys but come lets get this last dance done and we can go okay.

i walk over to the radio and put the cd in.

Van - oh mom can i dance too.

Callie - come one mija. alright guys this is a slower one.

Fabolous comes on. So into you. i love this song. its can always calm me down.

Van - Positions!

i look behind me and everyone is in their spot.

Callie - are you gonna say it?

Van - together.

Both - 5 6 7 8!

We all start to dance and Van doing the dance too. Were all getting into it. As soon as the chorus goes everyone stops including me. Vanessa is dancing by herself. She doing every dance move perfectly. This kid im tellin ya.

Addison - Yeah munchkin!

Van - mama you stopped!

Callie - no Mija keep dancin!

She does as shes told. i whip out my phone and take a video of it and i send a clip to Arizona.

Thats too cute! :) - Zona

What can i say, my kid loves me and loves what i do! :) - Cal

Addison - this has to go on youtube!

Callie - You think?

Addison - Next internet sensation!

The song ends and run over and pick Van up. She laughs really hard and i get a huge smile on my face. I walk over to grab our bags and we leave. Im walking hand in hand with Vanessa till im met with Coach grey.

Grey - and who do we have here?

Callie - Vanessa can you say hello to Ms Grey?

Van - Hello

Grey - How old Callie?

Van - ill be 6 in a couple of months.

Grey - 6! your too cute to be 6.

Van lets out this giggle. A giggle that no one can resist but to smile and laugh at.

Grey - wow full time student. star dancer and a full time mom? Jeeze Torres.

Callie - i know but i didnt want her staying with my dad another semester.

Grey - Id understand. well have a goodnight you two.

Callie - Bye Coach Grey

Van - Goodbye.

Grey - it was nice to meet you Vanessa.

We leave through the doors and head to my range rover. I just need to make Arizona mine. We pull up to the apartment and i walk over to get Van and i see the girl that i saw the other night.

Callie - Joann?

Joann - oh hi callie.

Callie - Joann. you look like youve been crying? whats wrong.

Joann - I dont think that this girl likes me...

Callie - from the other night? did you meet up with her.

Joann - I was supposed to meet her at Olivers but i dont think that she was there. i think she blew me off.

Callie - Oh im so sorry Joann. i dont know maybe she other things she had to do.

Joann - maybe but i just wanna be with her.

Callie - Give her time. you know maybe with a little time things can maybe workout. you never know. god works in mysterious ways.

Joann - Yeah i guess your right.

Callie - where you going do you need a ride?

Joann - Im just heading to my dorm. its across campus.

Callie - Get in. ill take you.

The fragile girl jumps in my car and i can see her a little frustrated. But i cant help but think that Arizona didnt wanna go to olivers the other night because of a crazy chick.

Joann - Thank you Callie it just right here on the left.

Callie - Right here?

Joann - Yeah thanks again.

Callie - no problem.

She goes and grabs her bag out of the car. She walks around and gives me a wave.

Callie - Joann wait come here.

Joann - yeah whats up.

Callie - whats this girl like you know the one you cant get outta your head.

Joann - well shes a senior and shes on the hockey team and shes my idol. when i heard she was lesbian i thought that maybe this could work. shes so so beautiful. You might know her. Arizona?

I looked in disbelief. I gave adivce to the girl that wants the same girl i want. I just go along with it.

Callie - Ive heard of her. but ive never talked to her.

Joann - Shes he greatest thing that has ever walked a hockey field. I would do anything to be with her. hold her. Kiss her.

I just wanna hit this chick but i cant. I know the girl that im in love with is a bombshell. I love her too. I wanna hold her and Kiss her for the rest of my life.

Callie - She must be something special but uh keep your head up. okay.

Joann - Thanks again for the ride Callie.

Callie - Its no problem.

Joann - oh and uh your daughter. gorgeous. you can tell where she gets her looks.

I blush a little to know that i created the exact version of me. i wave to her and i pull away. This is the same chick Arizona has been avoiding. I cant believe it. Well i guess that im loved if she doesnt want this chick. but wow. I pull in to my driveway 15 minutes later and i see addison at the elevator.

Addison - This is gonna be easy.

Callie - she just fell asleep.

Addison - Marks coming over and were gonna playing video games and eat dinner and i promise no sex. i never meant for you 2 to see that. we were both drunk. im sorry Callie.

Callie - Just dont let it happen again. Addy i love you i know you have needs and i would love to have some kitchen sex. would be nice but shes in the stage.

Addison - and i understand.

we get off the elevator and we head to our apartment and i see mark on the couch. he gets up and gives addison a kiss on the lips.

Mark - Hey shes out?

Addison - she was dancing at practice kinda wore her out.

Callie - if she not up in an hour get her up. she cant be up like she was last night. i have to go get ready before im late.

Mark takes Van from me and he walks her to the couch and lays her down. He sits down next to her and he keeps on watching sportscenter. Addison follows me into the bathroom. she trying to help me with my hair. She puts a braid in my hair and pulls it into a cool bun.

Callie - Thanks. Im nervous.

Addison - Answer me honestly. Do you really think that this is a good idea.

Callie - no. but i cant lose her. this thing. between me and her. its feels right. im not ending this.

Addison - So secret keeping?

Callie - what coach doesnt know wont hurt her.

Addison - If Arizona hurts you. im killing her. just because i didnt tell erica doesnt meant that i dont have balls. i will hurt her if she hurts you.

I turn and i give her a hug and then i walk into my room and get changed. I grabbed my leather from the door and walk out. I go to the living room and i see Mark with Van. i kiss her on the forehead and i leave to go get Arizona. I am so nervous. The drive over there i was scared to know what she thought. Before i know it im pulling in front of her apartment and i see her waiting for me. i get out and i open the door for her.

Arizona - I thought that you hated that kinda thing.

Callie - Thats was before i knew you.

Arizona - well thanks.

I help her into the car and we take off. She looks amazing.

Arizona - so are you gonna tell me where were going?

Callie - soon. we'll be there soon.

10 minutes later we show up at the school parking lot. I look over at her and she confused.

Arizona - school? seriously.

Callie - just dont judge. i dont usually do romantic but after friday i had something up my sleeve.

Arizona - oh. alrighty then.

I get out and i open the hatch to the range over. and i set everything up. I walk over to get arizona out.

Callie - now close your eyes.

Arizona - okay?

I walk her over to the back of my car. i hit the play button and so into you came on. I could help but smile.

Callie - open your eyes.

I had the back of my car cover in rose pedals and i had wine chilling.

Arizona - oh callie. whats this all for.

Callie - i know that our coaches and our friends dont understand us. but i dont care what they think. i want you. all of you. i love everything about you. so i decorated the back of my car. god knows why. but this is the exact spot where i met you. and this seemed like the only place to ask you.

i get start getting nervous. Im shaking at this point because of what can happen.

Callie - I gave my heart to someone before and she kinda stomped all over it. but with you. you brighten me up. you make me smile. and i cant go another day with making you mine.

I get down on one knee. she looks shocked.

Callie - im not proposing. that would be crazy. but what i am asking you Arizona is this. i wanna make you my girlfriend. i want everything that comes along with being a girlfriend. even if we have to hide it from our coaches. but its a risk im taking. i want you to be my girlfirend.

Arizona is a little taken back by what i just said. you can see it all over her face.

Callie - it was stupid. i shouldnt have.

Arizona - Callie. wait. you didnt let me answer.

She wraps her arms around my neck like she did earlier. She leans in and we start to finish that kiss that we started earlier. She pulls on my bottom lip and i open just a little to let her inside. As we part i put my head on her forehead.

Callie - So were doing this?

Arizona - were doing this. and im happy. no excited that i can finally call you mine.

I crouch down and i put my arms around legs and i lift her up and i kiss her again. This is it. Callie Torres is finally off the market!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Were doing this pt2

CALLIES POV

She just said yes. Oh my god. i bring her back to the ground and I bring her closer to me. Im holding her tigher at the waist. Her hands are curled in my just looking into each others eyes. With the music going, i pull away from her to get the wine that i have in the cooler.

Callie - White or Red?

Arizona - White please.

I pour it into plastic cups. i walk back over to her and hand her the cup. I continue to look into the eyes that have now completely filled with tears.

Arizona - You gotta know this. This has to be the cutest way that anyone has ever asked me out. usually they just sleep with me.

Callie - what?

Arizona - Im kidding. but seriously. this has to be the most cutest and romantic way. Thank you.

Callie - well then a toast. to us.

Arizona - we will survive.

Callie - your too cute.

Arizona - i maybe cute but your freakin hot as hell. and to be honest. i havent really dated a latina.

Callie - this is gonna be great. Así que si tengo una conversación en español, usted no tiene ni idea?

Arizona - umm sure.

Callie - Si.

She leans in and whispers in my ear.

Arizona - Not gonna lie. Thats really hot. Speak more. por favor.

Callie - You know a little bit.

Arizona - okay the spanish i learned was in high school like 4 years ago. not that much.

Callie - Ah well then.

I took a breathe and i thought to myself. what can i say that can really make her melt. Ah!

Callie - Usted ahora y siempre será mi amor. Arizona usted me hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo. im por siempre agradecida de que me han dado la oportunidad de mostrarle lo mucho que te quiero.

Arizona - wow. um yeah i dont know.

Callie - I said. You will now and forever be my love. Arizona you made me the happiest girl in the world. im forever grateful that you have given me a chance to show you how much that i love you.

Arizona - oh callie.

Callie - there is another surprise. I kinda promised a small munchkin that she can meet you. is that okay?

Arizona - Vanessa?

Callie - Shes been asking me all day.

Arizona - of course i would love too.

I take her cup and i throw it out. I walk back over to her and i open the door for her and help her in. I close the hatch on my truck and get back in on the driver side.I start the car up and i pull out of the spot. I had my hand on the gear shift till i felt this small hand lace its fingers with mine.

Arizona - So um how are we uh gonna do this?

Callie - I dont know. Take it day by day.

Arizona - Callie. Our coaches are gonna kill us.

Callie - what if we act like were not together. Um i dont know thats the only thing that i could think of.

Arizona - that could work. but i dont wnna act like were not together.

I feel her grip my hand a little more. I hate the idea but right now, its the only one.

Callie - unless you can think of another one.

Arizona - okay so were not going out. thats works.

Callie - I know you wanna play field hockey. i cant tell you to stop.

Arizona - i cant tell you to stop dancing. I could never do that.

Well pull up to the stop light and i lean over a whisper in her ear.

Callie - to be honest, being your secret girlfriend kind turns me on. you know the whole sneaking places. kinda hot.

Arizona - oh yeah.

Callie - yeah.

I could feel the tension between us. I know she wants me as much as i want her. but honestly i dont know if i can do that just yet. i lean back over and push on the gas pedal. we just sat there in quite. we never let go of each other hands. We were back at my apartment complex in 20 minutes. i get out and i open the door for Arizona. I can see in her face that shes nervous. I am too. The last girl that met Van was Erica and we all know how that turned out. We reach the elevator and i can feel her palms getting sweaty. We walk in and i push the button for floor 5.

Arizona - Are you sure about this?

Callie - Arizona. If i didnt think so then i would have brought you here.

Arizona - your right. okay.

I grab her hand and we walk to the door. I open it and i see Mark and Addison on the couch watching a disney movie with Van. its the little mermaid. its her favorite. She pops her head up and sees me and she has the biggest smile on her face. She jumps over the back of the couch and come darting for me. I get down on my knees and i catch her as i fall back onto my back.

Callie - How was she guys?

Mark - Horrible worse kid on the planet!

Van - Hey i was not!

Addison - yes she was!

Van - mama i swear. i was good.

Callie - not my kid.

I roll van onto her back and i start to tickle her. I break the look i have on van to look at Arizona to see her so mesmirized by me and Van.

Callie - okay miss. go get you jammies on and meet me in my room we have to talk. Okay.

Van - Si Mami.

She skipped off to her down the hall. I look to Arizona and i took off her jacket and hung it up. I escort her over to the couch. I can see the look in Addison face. i know shes not okay with this. no one really is.

Addison - Nice to finally meet you Arizona. im sorry ive been giving you didrty looks. its just im really skepitcal when i meet new women that Callie dates.

Arizona - its okay. i understand. Especially with that cutie in the other room.

Callie - hey thanks!

Arizona - you know what i mean. anwyay whats going on sloan?

Mark - Blondie!

Mark gets up and gives Arizona a hug. Addisons looking at Mark like its her prey.

Addison - you know her?

Mark - yeah remember the pysch class i took. well i was partners with her roomate and me and her kinda got along.

Arizona - yeah. Teddy misses you by the way.

Mark - i have to stop by before baseball practice tomorrow.

I can hear a loud bang come from my room.

Callie - what the hell? Van what are you doing?

Van - i didnt mean too! it just fell.

It was a picture of me my mom my dad and van. we were all at the zoo in LA. this was the year before my mom passed away.

Van - im sorry mami. ill go to bed.

Callie - hey im not done with you. come here. im not mad. but you know better than to jump on mamis bed. dont you.

Van - yes ma'am.

Callie - plus you have to meet someone. Arizona! Can you come here please?

I see Arizona stand at my door. i can tell that shes trying not to make a fool out of herself. I wave my hand for her to come sit on my bed with me. so that she could get to know Van.

Callie - i know that you met her but i wasnt there so it doesnt count. Arizona. Meet Vanessa.

Arizona - Hey Vanessa.

Van - Finally! Hi Arizona.

Arizona - hows daycare going?

Van - Good. hows hockey?

Arizona - good!

Callie - i have a question Van.

Van - Si mami.

Callie - would you be okay with seeing arizona more often? like her being here?

Van - why wouldnt i?

Callie - Just wondering.

Van - she makes you happy mami!

i look over at Arizona and i see her blush. i grab her hand and look her in the eye.

Callie - yeah she sure does. okay anyway. Vanessa Rosia. time for bed!

Van - oh mom!

Callie - ahora

Van - yes ma'am but can i get a story?

Callie - sure ill be in there soon.

Van - I want Arizona to read it.

I look Arizona. She looks confused. i was scared to know what she was gonna say but what she said shocked me.

Arizona - go pick one out and ill be there in a minute okay?

Van - Yes ma'am.

Van walks out and i look at Arizona. Shes has a face that i can now read. She has happiness all over her face. i cant believe it that my daughter approves.

Callie - You dont have to.

Arizona - i want to. ill just be a couple minutes.

she kisses me on the cheek and she leaves the room. im taken back by the whole thing. this woman. that i have only known for a couple days is now my girlfriend and is now reading my daughter a bedtime story. wow. i know that Arizona wants to be a peds surgeon but i didnt think that she would wanna be with kids. but who cant love my kid! i walk out of my door and i head to the living room to talk to Addison and Mark. But before i do that i look into vans room and i see her curdled up next to Arizona as there reading goodnight moon. thats her favorite. its the oone that my dads reads to her before bed. I stand in the doorway in comeplete aw. This is too perfect. I leave the door quietly and head to the couch. i see Addison and Mark in a heated make out session. i walk over to the quietly and scare the hell out of them.

Callie - SOWHATCHADOIN!?

Addison - dude what the fuck?!

Callie - love you too.

Mark - Nothing was gonna happen.

Callie - oh i know. but it was till funny. anyway okay guys give me the crap now. what do you think?

Addison - i like her but still the whole hockey thing?

Callie - thats all i needed to hear.

Mark - well i think..

Callie - shut up mark no one cares.

Mark - what the hell? i was just gonna say that you 2 look right for each other. and you know van never goes for that with anyone.

Callie - i know. its just still so surreal that my girlfriend is readying my daughter a bed time story.

Addison - She said yes?

Callie - she said that it was the cutest way she had ever been asked.

Mark - no one can beat my way.

Callie - drunken breakfast. oh i think i love you?

Addison - shes got a point. if you would have asked me in the way callie asked her. i would have so done screwed you there.

Mark - whatever.

Addison - well is she staying?

Callie - i was gonna ask her.

I hear Arizona shut the door and omce to the living room. she sits next to Mark.

Callie - so how did she do?

Arizona - she feel asleep half way through.

I look at Addison to try and give her the hint to get the hell out of here.

Addison - Callie?

Mark - Yeah Cal you look like you need to shit?

Callie - can you 2 like leave? please?

Addison - Oh uhh yeah.

Mark and Addison grab their jackets and leave. The room was really quiet. Too quiet. Well until Arizona spoke.

Arizona - is there anything else you wanna do tonight?

Callie - we can watch a movie?

Arizona - yeah we can do that. Can i pick one?

Callie - yeah of course. There all in the binder next to the blu ray player.

I walk to the kitchen and grab the only beers that i had left. I walk back over to the couch and i sit down. I put my feet up on the table and wait. Arizonas facial expressions are priceless. Its either she hates it, she likes it, or ehh okay.

Arizona - What do you feel like?

Callie - whatever you want.

ARIZONAS POV

Wow. whatever i want. I look through the binder with the thousands of discs that Callie has. you name it she has it.

Arizona - Comedy?

Callie - sure.

Arizona - okay because i didnt get to go see this is the theatre.

I walk over and put the movie in. Its a haunted house. i heard from several people that this was funny as hell.

Callie - hahah really! okay.

Arizona - what?! i love marlon wayans. i think hes hilarious.

Callie - no i have no problem i just didnt think that this would be your kinda movie. thats all.

I walk over to the couch and i take the beer out of Callies hand. I sit down next to her. I fall just into the crook of callies shoulder. she rubs her hand up and down my arm. i cant help but feel safe and secure in her arms.

Callie - you can take your shoes off. i want you to feel like your at home here.

Arizona - oh okay.i didnt want to be like hey yeah im staying. well you know what i mean.

Callie - your home. just relax.

The opening credits come one and its starts off as funny as everyone talked about. It starts off with his girlfriend killing his dog. i know bad but they way hes trying to save it is funny as hell. you dont shock someone with jumper cables and a car. It gets further into the movie and i start to fall asleep. i dont even remember falling asleep. I try and realize where im at. Im still at Callies. I look to my left to see that Callie wasnt next to me. I get up and head to the bathroom to see if she was in there but she wasnt. i look into her room to see that her bed hasnt been used. i hear a little noise come out of Vans room. I walk over to the doorway to hear Callie trying to calm down her daughter.

Callie - sh sh sh! baby girl it was just a bad dream. just a dream.

Van - but it felt real mommy!

Callie - i know baby!

Van - you can never leave me!

i look and i see that Callie has Van in a cradle hold. Callie looked up at me and was surprised.

Callie - Bad dream.

Arizona - yeah i can tell. Vanessa are you okay?

Van shook her head and i could see tears that were pouring out her eyes. I walk over to the bed and i scoot over to the other side of Callie so that i could see Vans face.

Van - im scared Arizona.

Arizona - bout what?

Van - are you gonna take my mom away from me?

Arizona - what?

i look at Callie and im confused. i couldnt believe the words that came out of the 5 year olds mouth.

Arizona - why would i take your mom away from you?

Van - Rica never let me see my mom. and i had a dream that rica was coming back and she took mommy from me.

Callie - oh baby girl. Zonas not like erica.

Arizona - come her Van.

She riggled out of callies arms and cuddles into mine.

Arizona - i would never take your mom away from you. never.

Van - and you wont leave her?

Arizona - never. pst can i tell you a secret?

Van - yeah.

i look Van in the eye and then i look callie in the eye. I kept staring at Callie when i told Van.

Arizona - i find your mom beautiful and gorgeous. i think i really your mom. ill never hurt her.

i look back at Van. she has this big smile on her face.

Arizona - and ill never hurt you. your too cute for me to hurt. i would never her you guys on purpose. i promise.

Before we both knew it, Van was asleep in my arms. Callie gets up so that i could put Van back in the bed. When i pulled the covers over her, i see a tear come down Callies cheek. i grab Callies hand and i walk her to her room.

Arizona - Callie whats wrong.

Callie - I just. this is still new.

Arizona - i know.

Callie - but why did you do it?

Arizona - do what?

Callie - put her to sleep.

Arizona - its 130 in the morning?

Callie - you know what i mean like you didnt have to do that. Hold her till she fell asleep.

i grab Callies waist and i pull her towards me and i give her a quick kiss.

Arizona - its a packaged deal. and i wanted to help.

Callie - Thanks you.

Arizona - no problem.

Callie wraps her arms around my neck and wraps her hands in my hair. We stand there and stare at each other for 5 minutes. i swear i could just stare at this woman all night. for the rest of my life really.

Arizona - plus i think i should be getting home.

When i said that, something lit up in Callie. she pulled me in for a long caring kiss. She cups my cheeks into her hand and i hold onto her tighter. She licked my botom lip and i let her slide in with ease as we both tried to fight for dominance. I didnt realize what we were doing but it didnt really phase me. I felt callie break away for a quick breath.

Callie - i wanna try something really quick.

I nodded my head and i felt Callie crouch down and put my ass into her hands i felt natural to wrap my legs around her waist. I could help but let out a little giggle. She walks us over to her bed. My legs are still wrapped around her as she lays me down on her bed.

Callie - we dont have to i just...

Before she could finish that sentence i crash my mouth on to hers and continue to work on that kiss that was going on earlier. I backup towards the headboard. She has her arm under my back and she helps me all the way up. i release my legs and i let my hands wander. They were running up and down her sides till they stopped at the hem of her shirt. I pause for a quick minute and i break our very much heated kiss.

Arizona - can i?

Callie nodded and let me take off her shirt. I threw it across the room. She inhaled hard when i touched her tanned and rock hard stomach. i look to see a scar the runs horizontal across her abdomin.

Callie - my c section scar.

Arizona - its really hot.

I lean up to take off my shirt so that were matching. I can see her looking at me. I cant help but smile when i see her face go into shock. callie leaned down and kissed me again. but she started to work her way down to my neck. I can feel the build up working down in my core. i feel one of her hands goes for the button on my jeans. i suck in really hard. She comes back to my head and i give her to he nod. She gets in between my legs and unbuttons the jeans and pulls them down my legs. once they are off, she throws them on top of my shirt that is on the floor. she runs her hand up my leg and thigh. she leans down and whispers into my ear.

Callie - you look so beautiful. I could just stare are you for eternity.

I put my hands on callie back and i flip us so that shes on the bottom. I lower myself to kiss her neck and i can her a moan slip from her mouth. This feels so right. I pull up to look her in the eyes.

Arizona - yu need to match me.

Callie - i think that i do.

I got for her button and i pull her pants down with her help with bucking her hips up. I get way lost in the moment when i realize that she didnt have any panties on.

Arizona - um were you waiting for me?

Callie - Maybe? i didnt know what was gonna happen.

Arizona - i think i know.

I lean down and go back to kissing her neck and moviing down to her collar bone. i let my thigh inbewtwen her legs and touch her very wet and drenched core.

Arizona - wow. really.

Callie - ive been like that for days. what can i say you turn me on.

Arizona - well as long as its just me.

I give callie a wink. I go back to kissing her. I let my hand wander all over her very naked body. I reach down and i grab one of her breasts in my hand. i being to toy with it until i hear a moan come out from her. I somehow reach behind her and unlatch her bra and pull it off of her. I did the same thing. so that we were able to be touching at all times. i get down and i take one of her very hardened nipples into my mouth. i could her hear moan louder. I let my hand drift down her naval to just stop right above her center.

Arizona - just say the word.

Callie - Arizona. take me!

Thats all i need to let my finger work in and out of her wet folds. God she wasnt kidding. She was soaked. and it was about me. This was making me wetter just thinking about it. I get inbetween her legs and im face to face to her center.

Arizona - i gonna make you feel so good Callie.

I dover right in and start to work on her very swollen clit and i plunged 2 finger deep down into her core. I could feel her walls getting tighter with each thrust.

Arizona - god callie you feel so good.

Callie - mmm Arizona dont stop. just dont stop.

Arizona - never.

She has her hands in my hair and she pushes my face back down to where she needs it. As im thursting in and out of her. i take her clit and beging to suck and lick on the part she wanted. not much longer did i feel a little liquid come down my fingers.

Callie - OHMYGOD arizonaaaaaaa!

Arizona - Callie sh! Van is sleeping.

I chuckled a little but kept my fingers in her to make sure that she could calm down. I pull out and crawl back up to her. She takes the 2 finger that were inside of her into her mouth and sucked them dry. Oh. My. God.

Callie - that felt...amazing.

Arizona - you doing that was really hot. like really hot.

Callie - I thught that would turn you on.

Arizona - or make me lose it. yeah i think that worked.

I roll over to let her come down fro her high.

Callie - i dont want you to go home.

Arizona - i wasnt planning on it.

Callie - good because i have to even the score.

Arizona - what.

Callie - just open your legs.

Before i knew it callie was having her way with me. i could help but scream her name a little louder then she did with mine. God this woman! 20 mins later. i roll over and i feel her arm wrap around my waist. i can her her snoring a little bit, but i could help but fall asleep too.

Arizona - Goodnight Callie.


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys sorry for the wait. ive picked up a lot more hours at work and todays the only day ive really only had off. i promise i will try and get chapter 6 as fast as i can.

thanks guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 - First game

Callies POV

I woke up to a cold bed this morning. I look over my shoulder to find that the hot blonde that was with me last night is no longer there, but there is a note that she left.

"Callie. Didnt want to wake you. I left at 5:30. Had to get a shower...kinda wish it was with you :(. Ill see you in class. Bye babe

Ps. Give Van a hug from me!"

I have the biggest smile on face. That is the sweetest thing ever. I lean over to my side table and grab my iphone. I scrolled down til i get to Arizona.

*Ur just to cute. But i wish i could get a shower with u too. ill see you in class. i have to get Van to daycare and ill be there. :) - Cal*

I get up from bed and head over to my dresser. I pull open the top draw to grab a pair of dark skinny jeans. Then i whip out a bra and gray beater. I leave my room to see that Van is already up and dressed. Shes sitting on the couch watching Boy meets world reruns. She sees me walk in and she jumps right up and gives me the biggest hug.

"Morning mami." My little one says as she places a kiss on my cheek.

"Morning Mija. How long have you been up?" I ask her while getting the lucky charms out of the cabinet.

"Not long. Just got up. Wheres Zona?" Van asked as shes trying to get up onto one the stools at the breakfast bar. I hand her a bowl and a spoon so she can get something in her system.

"She went home. She had to get ready for school." I tell her as i lean down to kiss her head and take the stool next to her.

"Like you have to?" She askes me again. She had a little puase before she asked "Did i scare Zona?"

"What do you mean?" I give her this questioning look.

"Rica left because of me." Van said as she put her hands to her face.

"Hey! Hey! whats wrong?" I lift her up and put her in my lap. I begin to rock her back and forth to try and calm here down.

"That was in my dream last night. Rica left because of me. and i see Arizona makes you smile mommy. I dont want you to be upset." She says as she sobs into my chest. I lift her and put her back on the other stool. I run to my room to grab the note that Arizona left. I folded the parts i didnt want her to see. I go behind her to show her the note. Shes looking at it like what is this?

"Arizona left me a note to give you hug goofball." I lean down on her shoulder.

"I didnt scare her?" Van turns around to look at me.

I kneel down infront of her. i put my hand on her leg to try and assure her. "Arizona would have told me if you were an issue. and if i didnt think that her meeting you was right. I wouldnt have brought here to meet you. I would never put you through that ever again. Mija. I love you. No one is ever gonna take me away or gonna make me upset."

"Promise?" She puts her hands on my shoulders. Shes trying to give me a serious look but trying to make a pouty face that is way too cute for words.

"Im not garunteeing. but yeah. okay lets get you cleaned up. i have to be in class in 30 mins." I walk her to the bathroom to get her teeth brushed and to finish my hair. I finish off straighting my hair and i walk back to my room. Vans following behind. I walk over to my closet and pull out shirts. I turn around to see Van on my bed. just staring at me.

"Vanessa. You have to get ready." I tell her.

"My bags packed. Aunt Addy helped me before you came home. My bags packed and she picked my clothes. I wanna help you mami." She says while smiling at me. She knows that i cave in everytime she smiles.

"Fine." I turn back to my closet and pull out 2 shirts. I whip around to get Vans attention."So Black or Blue?"

Van gets up from my bed and walks over to me and she gives each shirt a good stare.

"The purple one mami." Vannessa yells.

"Okay Mija. go grab your bag and were gone!" I throw the shirt on and grab my phone off of the table. i click it to see that i have a message from Arizona.

*Didnt wanna wake u. u looked so beautiful. Ill save u a spot when u get here. i miss u :( - Zona*

*thanks for giving me a picture this morning. u in the shower. yeah i dont know if i can make it throught class today! i miss u 2 - Cal*

I grab my purse, then me and Van are out the door. We head to the elevator to see Addison getting off.

"Munchkin!" Addison says as she grabs Van and pulls her to a hug.

"Theres coffee in the pot. i gotta go im already late." I tell her as we get on.

"Thanks Cal. Um i have to ask you something but ill just text you." Addison says while shes giving Van a kiss on the head. "I love you Munchkin!"

"Bye Aunt Addy!" She returns while getting her bag on again.

"Okay just talk to you after a bit." I said as the doors closed. We took off for my car and raced off to the daycare. I sign her in to see Mrs. O'Malley.

"Callie!" Mrs O'Malley says, "Hello Vanessa."

"Hi Mrs. O'Malley. Sorry were late. Ill pick her up after my last class. no practice today." I lean down and give Van a hug and i tell her that i would see her later.

"Oh okay Callie. no problem. ill just text you if theres an issue." She tells me as she grabs Van's bag to hang it up. I leave her and I haul my ass across campus to the scinece building. I make it there with at least 10 minutes before class. I walk into the building. I see Arizona waiting outside of the door. Shes got a pair of sweats on with her hockey jersey on and her hairs pulled into a bun with a piece of pre wrap in her hair. She has her back facing me so i just sneak up behind her scaring her just little.

"You make sweats look so damn hot right now." I whisper into her ear.

"I know." she says with a smirk on her face. I give her a kiss on her neck. I feel her squirm away.

"Mrs. Webber is in the room Callie. Shes coming out." She says as I get to the other side of the hallway. Webber steps out and she sees me and then she sees Arizona. I look to Arizona and Then to coach.

"Were in the same class. You cant tell me to not take the class now are you. Im following your rule." I tell her with a little attitude.

"I just had to talk to Mr Webber. Ill see you tomorrow Torres." She says she hurrys out the door of the building.

"Yeah your following her rule." I hear from behine me as i feel a hand on my ass.

"Never said that I was good at following rules." I say back to her. I grab her hand and we head towards the back of the lecture hall. We walk up a few steps and take our seats. I pull out my laptop to get it warmed up for notes. I then pull ouit my phone to text my dad that me im in class and that Van is in daycare. I told him that i would call him tonight to let him know how class went. Next i feel a hand on my thigh. I look to my left to see Arizona have a smirk on her face. I reach down and swap her hand away.

"I thought your werent good at following rules?" she said to me with a wink.

"In class? really Arizona." i told her back. i lean over to her and whisper, "maybe tonight i dont have to follow the rules. dinner. movie. my bed...well we can skip the first two and just go straight to the last one."

"Last one what?" I hear Mark say as he scares the complete shit out of me.

"Nothing Sloan." Arizona says to him while looking at me. She lets out a little giggle.

"Mark you have to take this class?" I say to him. He takes his seat infront of me and Arizona.

"Yeah. I dont feel like it but i need it to graduate. My buddy from baseball is supposed to be here too. Ah there he is! YO Avery!" He yells at the guy walking through the door. Averys your typical tall dark and handsome. He walks over to us and sits down next to Sloan.

"Yo Sloan whats good man?" Avery says as hes doing their man handshake thing.

"Nothing man. Hey listen can we stop by the batting cages tonight i need to work on my throw." Mark says as hes looking back at me. "Oh shit i forgot. Callie Blondie. This is Avery. Avery. The chicks."

"Arizona. Thats always been Marks nickname for me." Arizona tells the very attractive man that sits in front of her.

"Jackson. Nice to meet you." She reaches over and shakes his hand.

"Wait? Jackson Avery? As in Harper Avery?" I look at Jackson confused.

"Yup. Those Averys." He says back to us. But its not till i realize that class is ready to start. We look down to see Mr Webber start teaching. Hes and older guy that has to be in about his 50s if not 60s. well he has to be with graying hair. He walks over and sits on his desk.

"Welcome to Biochem. There are two things. I can be your best friend or i can be your enemy. You decide. Anyway let me take role. Avery." The man looks towards our direction.

"Here coach!" Jackson yelled back. Webber keeps on going till i heard him start getting down towards mine.

"Arizona Robbins. check. i can see Mark Sloan from anywhere." Webber joked." Um Calliope Torres?" He looked up.

"Here. And you use Callie. Its so much easier." I told him back. He shook his head back to me and he turned to the white board to do his lecture. I went to start typing my notes but i went on to check my facebook. god only knows why. I havent been on there in a long while. I see that i have a new friend request and that i have 50 new messages. I click the new friend request to see that its Arizona. I accept but then see that i have a message along with it.

*You never told me that your namewas Calliope. why?*

-I knew it was gonna come out sooner or later. I was gonna tell you but i hate HATE the name. Thats why i stick with Callie. so much easier.-

*Would you kill me if i started calling you that? i think its a great name :)*

-I guess. but dont let anyone else hear you say it. the only other person to call me that is my dad.-

*Promise :) so umm yeah i had a question for you.*

-Shoot-

*I know its not your thing but do you wanna see me play today if you dont have practice.*

I look away to see if Mark is awake. Surprisingly he is. I bring up his name to send him an IM.

-Mark are you doing anything later?-

'not that i know of why?'

-Come with me to Arizonas game please. and bring people. i dont want Grey to think that i just went by myself and if Mrs Webber sees me there. just me im not on the team anymore.-

'Field hockey?'

-You own me from the other night! Just bring Addison. Jackson can bring friends.-

'I can try and get Derek. and Karev. Maybe O Malley.'

-Thanks budday!-

i switch back to Arizonas message.

-Ill be there. i promise. and my little cheering crew. :)-

*cheering crew? lol*

-well if it was just me, Grey would question. So yeah cheering crew.-

"Alright class that will be it for today. i will see you on friday. Avery! Sloan! meet me down here i have to talk to you two." Webber announced. I closed my laptop and slid it into my bag. Arizona did the same but she pulled out a shirt. She looked at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Here. You can be my good luck charm." She hands me the shirt.

"With how you play? you dont need a good luck charm." I tell her back as im unfolding the shirt. its number 26. i just stare at her." Number 26?"

"My lucky number. i had the number all throiugh high school and now. i had that number in softball too." Arizona said as she got up. I followed her down the stairs and out the door.

"I really like the number 26." I tell her as i have the biggest smile.

"Whys that?" Arizona questions me.

"Van was born on the 26th of January. Thats why. 26 has always been a good number for me." I tell her. I look over to her to see her smiling even harder now. " How bout this. i wont wear it. but ill have her wear it. I have to go get her after my next class."

"Whens that?" Arizona says as she looks like shes got something up her sleeve.

"Well my next class stars at 1 and doesnt end till 3. Its calc." I tell her. I look at her looking around. She grabs my hand and we take off for one of the bulidings. She helps me up wone of the fire escapes and i climb my way up the building. Its shows a great view of the whole campus. I turn around to see her leaning up against the one wall. She has this shit eattting grin on her face like she wants to take me now but hey! im not stopping her. She gets up and starts to walk towards me. She brings her hands up to cup my cheeks and crashes her lips on to mine. I cant help but to let out a little moan my heads react. They reach around and grab her hips to bring them even closer to me. I feel her tounge against the bottom of my lip. I open my mouth a little to let her in. Before i knew it, we were both fighting for dominace and trying to breathe at the same time.

"You know. some girl told me that the whole sneaking around would be more sexier approach to this whole relationship. i think she was right." She says as i crouch down to put her ass in my hands and i left her off the ground. This felt so natural between us. Like we have been doing this for all our lives. but this is what felt right. like i said im not letting my coach dictate who i date. I want Arizona. All of Arizona. Even if that ment sneaking. I feel her wrap her arms around my neck.

"I should have been there this morning."Arizona finally let out. I look at her puzzled.

"Been where babe?" I ask her back.

"With you. in your bed. waking up to you instaed of running home." She said as she leaned down to put her forehead against mine. I put her down gently. I pull her in tightly. and i look into those eyes that make me go wild.

"Listen. i would have loved to wake up to you too. It would have been amazing but its what we have to do. but that note you left me. thats was the cutest way for me to know that you cared enough to let me know that you left." I say as I lead her over towards the ledge with me. I pull her against me. Shes inbetween my legs with her arms wrapped around my neck and my arms are around her waist. "Can I tell you something? Vanessa was upset this morning."

"Why?! did i do something?" Arizona says frantically as she trys to pull away. I have a tighter hold on her and pull her back. I pull her down into a reassuring kiss.

"No she just thought that she did something wrong. she knew Erica left because of her somewhat and she would feel responsible if something happened but until i showed her what you wrote about her in the note you left me. Shes on cloud 9. your her favorite right now. be happy about that." I tell her with a proudd look on my face. "So when i get done calc im gonna get her and then shes gonna wear your jersey and then we weill be over to that field so that she can see you play. Arizona. she never gets like this with anyone else. And to be honest. i like it too." I look at her and she has a little tear come down her face. I pull her down to kiss it away. I feel my phone vibrate to see that its Addison. I look at her just as she just looking at me.

"I gotta get going anway. i gotta get taped up and streched and get my things. ill see you later then." Shes says while moving away. We never broke eye contact.

"Ill be cheering." i giggled. She runs back over to give me quick kiss. "Bye babe."

"Bye...Calliope." She says while giggling too.

She took off towards the fire escape and was gone in a matter of seconds. I have to admit. I loved the way that she said Calliope. I grab my phone and send her a text.

*meet me at my apartment after the game. win or lose, ill have a treat for you. :) - Cal*

I walk over to the ledge and I see her running across campus. I cant help but feel estatic that im with Arizona.

ARIZONAS POV

Leaving Callie has to be the hardest thing I have ever done. I didnt want to leave her but its almost game day. I have to go do my rituals. Yes I said my rituals. They have never failed me yet! I head back to my apartment to find Teddy sprawled on the couch. Shes reading the playbook that coach Grey gave us to study. I walk into the kitchen to make my protien shake. I grab the milk and the protien powder off the top of the fridge. I start to mix the drink together till i see my phone go off. I hoped that it would be Callie but to surprise me, its my mom.

"Hello?" i say into the phone.

"Hey sweetie! God i miss you kiddo!" I heard my mother happily through the phone.

"I miss you too mom! I wish that you and dad were gonna be here to see this but im pretty sure coach is gonna tape it. I can send it to you." I tell her with sadness. My parents never missed my first game but since the marines called my dad a month ago. I knew that they werent gonna be able to come.

"I know Zona. I wish we were there too. but get this your dad here should be done. not too much longer now. they just said that it would only be a couple of months. Sargent Rich said that this years rooks werent listening and the only guy that came to his mind was your father. but anyway. i wanna know whats going on. You always call me the morning of classes. and i didnt recieve one. I was just checking to see if everything was okay." She said with concern.

"Really? Thats all that they needed Daddy for? wow okay. um yeah mom i was ust really busy this whole week. one with reading this book before class. Mom! i have to know the first 4 chapters by tomorrow and i only 3, but i will get it done i promise. but i have been busy with field hockey and..." I paused while thinking. i havent told my mom that i started dating anyone new. i havent even told her that i was talking to anyone. I hear her break the pause.

"Arizona? and what? whats wrongs baby?" My mom questions.

"I just realized that i have talked to you in a couple weeks mama." I tell her trying to avoid to bring Callie up but i havent to tell her.

"What is it Arizona? Are you hurt? is something wrong?" She starts to raise her voice.

"No mama. Ive been really happy and. and. Theres. someone."I tell her and i hear pause with a sigh of relief.

"Jesus Arizona! can you not make me wonder the worse! well come on! spit it out. whats her name?"She says in relief.

"Well her names Callie. and shes a med major just like me. god mom! shes jusst so beautiful!" i tell her with excitement.

"She has to be if you picked her." she laughs at me.

"Thats the thing is that i didnt. you would think that its so weird and romantic. well it kinda was. We met over her bag getting stolen and i ran the guy down and gave her her bag back and she took me for drinks and we just happen to see more of each other. she asked me to be her girlfriend the other night." I say to her with a smile that its now im planted in my face for good.

"And you said yes i hope!" She deamands at me.

"Yes mama! i cant tell her no. theres no way that i can ever say no to her." i tell her back with joy but that quickly turns to fright. CRAP! "there is one more thing..."

I hear her pause for a minute. "Yes dear?"

"She has a daughter..."I let it just roll off of my tongue. I can hear my mom in shocck on the other side. Only i can tell when shes freaking out. I knew i should have told her. "Mama? Mama? Please answer."

I heard her speak finally, "How old is she?"

"Shes gonna be 5 in a couple of months. Mama. you should meet her. shes a very bright 4 year old. and shes the cutest thing that i have ever seen." I tell her trying to put her mind at ease. I know me waiting to tell her that i was dating someone was knew but they she has a dauther is a little too much but what if she were to come visit and they were hear i cant tell her that were babysitting for someone.

"Are you okay with that Arizona?" I hear her trying to reign in her thoughts.

"Yes mama. granted its more than what i knew i was getting myself into. but mama. shes a very sweet girl and shes very respectful. very mature for her age. she gets it from Callie." I tell her and i can hear her calming down.

"Well then, i cant wait to meet her then. If shes gotten you by the heart then she has to worth it. In that year you were dating Carly, i never heard you talk about her like that. you just always kept to yourself and thats not you babygirl." She says to me.

"Mama i dont wanna cut you off but i gotta get my stuff done before the game. Ill call you after i promise! i love you!" I yell to her through the phone.

"Okay kiddo! I love you. Just wantch your feet!" I tells me. Its what she always says to me before games.

"Yes ma'am!" I tell her and then i hang up the phone and head to my room. I walk over to my dresser. i take the prewrap that i have in my hair and throw it out to put the zebra print prewrap in my hair. I do so and then i walk to my closet to grab my kilt and my compression shorts. I side off my sweat pants down to se the little bruise that i have on my hip. I stare at it and giggle. i cant help but think that the night before i had the worlds best sex with the world greatest woman that has ever walked this planet. I walk over to the dresser to grab my phone. i take a picture of bruise and send it to Callie. _The things that i get for getting what i want!_ i lock my phone and throw it on my bed. i grab the shorts and throw them on and then slide my kilt on over top of it. I walk over to my laptop and pull up my music. I look for my pump up music and hit shuffle. Papa Roach comes on. Its the only thing that can ever get me ready for a game. I walk over to grab my ankle brace and my shin guards to put them on. I grab my phone to see that Callie replied. _I cant deny you! but i also didnt hear you wanting to stop either. :P get ready babe! or your gonna be late! _I smile at the text. She can say thing and it can mke me the happiest person in the world. I look over at the mirror i have next to my bed. I stand in front of it to take a picture. I send it to my mom and Callie. I recieve a message from my mom saying that i look great as always. I walk over to grab my slide ons and my bag. I walk out to the kitchen to see Teddy relaxing. Thats what she always does. But it works. I cant sit around here like that i have to leave. I open the fridge to grab my gatorade and water, and im out the door. I got to the elevator and i wait. The doors slide open and i see this very handsome man step out. But beofe i step on, he holds the doors for me and speaks.

"Im sorry to bother you but i see you have a hockey uniform on." They tall man speaks to me.

"Um yeah thats right." i look at him confused.

"Oh your must be Arizona! Im sorry. im Henry. Im a friend of Teddys. She asked me to come over before the game to help her with something." He says to me.

"Oh okay its nice to meet you. yeah were 614. Just right there." I tell him.

"Thanks." He says. Henry? He looks so familiar. Wait! Hes on the base ball team with Mark. Ill just ask him later. i lean against the wall and wait for the doors to open. I feel my phone go off. I look down to see that Callies calling me.

"Yes?"i try and say sexy like.

"Did you really have to send me that?! im so turned on right now!" she says quietly into the phone.

"Babe, why are you quiet?" I ask her back.

"Im in the bath and Vans taking a quick nap. but since you sent me that picture of you. i cant get you outta mind. Arizona your killing me!" she husks into her phone. I walk out of the elevator and to my car. I throw my stuff into the trunk. and hop in the front seat. to be honest. screw my early warmups. im driving over to Callies.

"Im killing you? now thats not good. i cant kill you. i need you Calliope." I whisper into the phone.

"Arizona, what are you doing?" She says as she panting.

"Im driving. Somewhere." I tell her jokingly.

"I know that you have to be at your game but can i see you before?" she asks me nicley into the phone. she sounds like a little kid who just wants a cookie from their parent.

"Im way ahead of you." beofre i knew it, i was walking into Callies apartment buliding and heading upstairs. I take the elevator up to the fifth floor. I keep her on the phone with me till i know that i can fully satisfy her. "So Callie, since your sitting in that bath. what are you thinking?"

"oh god Arizona! the things that i would do to you. god i need you so bad!" she raises her voice in the phone.

"Oh yeah. are you touching yourself Calliope?" I tell her into the phone. i cant help but feel my core start to bulid up with tension. I need to feel Callie. I need Callie!

"Say that again!" she yells at me.

"Say what?" I ask her.

"My name. say it. i love the way it sounds when it rolls off your tongue. say it." she growls into the phone The doors open and i head to the door. i reach for the top of the door to see if there was a spare key and ah ha! there is. I unlock the door and reach up to put the key back.

"Callio...no. wait for it." I shut the door behind me and i lock it. i start to walk down the hallway and i can see Van in her room. knocked out cold. shes wearing my away jersey. i cant help but tear up to the fact that this kid really likes me. but its the same way back to her. I walk away till i see the door that im met with. I hang up my phone and i take off my jersey and i open the door. I see Callie. speard eagle in the tub. She looks at me with excitement. i take off my shinguards and i take off my bra, kilt and shorts. She stands up and i walk towards her. "what do you want me to say again?" She gives me a smirk and she grabs my hand and walks me out the door. she checks to see if Van was up. which she wasnt. she guided me to her room. Once i shut the door, i push her to her bed. She falls onto it with grace.I cant help but stare at her. in all her glory. The perfect body. amazing breats. I open my mouth to ask her again. "What do you want me to say?" I walk over to her. i put both of my hands on her legs and lightly scratch my fingertips up them to make her have goosebumps.

"My name. say it." She let out a low moan in her throat when she said it. i get on top her. my legs are on both sides of her. I lean down to whisper in her ear. I nip at her earlobe to make her quiver underneath me.

"Calliope." I say as i start to suck and bite on her neck. Marking her like shes mine. well she is technically. " I want. no i lied. i need you!" Just as i let that out, I fell Callie digging her nails into my back.

"Babe your gonna make me come just by same my name." She lets out. i lift up my head and i wiggle my way our of her death grip.

"Oh no! thats not gonna go do." I say to her. I start to kiss my way down her body. I kiss inbetween her to perfect breasts. i grab one with one hand as my other hand start to make it journey south. My hands met with a very soaked and turned on girlfriend. which im not complaining about! i part her folds and i start to play with her very aroused clit. i feel her jerk underneath of me.

"Fingers Arizona. please." she says in desperation.

"Calliope wait. i promise ill make it worth it." i lean into her and take her full lips to mine. i thrust my tongue into her mouth. i can feel her moan into my mouth. i cant help but feel a little liquid come down the inside of my leg. She spreads her legs for me to gain more access. I get up on my knees and i start to move my fingers near her entrance. Good god is she wet! I whisper in her ear. "Your so wet baby"

"I need...ahh Arizona!" she says as i plunge 2 fingers deep into her soaked entrance. I start to pick up my speed. I can feel her getting wetter by the second. I move my leg to strattle her thigh to help get her off. I can feel her walls tighten around my fingers. She beging to start to moan louder than usual. I can see her starting to breathe harder. "Arizona. ohh god! Arizona that feels so damn good!"

"Oh god baby you feel so soo good." I moan to her. I slip in a third finger and i see her eyes close. I can fee l her geting even closer. "Thats right Calliope. Come for me baby." I say to her in a low moaning sound. She reaches out to grab the the bed sheets.

"ARRIZZZOONNAAA!" She screamed so loud. I began to rock my core on her leg which in turn made me come against her leg. I keep miy fingers into make sure she comes off her high. i lean down and i kiss her stomach. I pull out gently and fall to her side. Shes still having breathing issues. "All. day. been waiting all day for that. and send me that very sexy picture of you in that hockey uniform. oh god baby."

I laugh at her. I never really had anyone that turned on because og my uniform. "Who knos maybe next time. Ill wear it." I pop my head up to see that i still have two hours till the game. I really dont wanna leave her but i have too. "babe dont hate me but i have to get dressed. I gotta go get my shots done beofre the game."

"NO! you cant leave!" she squeals while she wraps her arms around my stomach to hold me down.

"Babe. I promise that after the game ill come back. we can do a movie and take out tonight? okay?" I reasure her. She nodded her head. I gave her a quick peck and got out of the bed. I open the door and do a peak to see if any one is there. I run out of the room to go to the bathroom to grab my uniform and quickly run back to Callies room. As soon as im in i put my stuff on her bed and i start to get dressed again. I slide my kilt up my legs and fix my hair really quick in the mirror. I look into the mirror to see Callie just staring. I cant help but smile at her. I turn around to start to head to the bed. I crawl my way to Callies face. I tangle my hand into her hair. I stare at her intently, pulling her into a gently but loving kiss. She swipes my bottom lip with her tongue and i let her in. Letting her do what she can do with that amazing tongue. i cant hep but thrust my tongue back to her mouth. I pull away before i get anything started again. I look her deep in her eyes. "Ill see you there." I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. I grab my phone of the side table.

"Good luck babe." Callie says as i walk out the door. I give her a big smile and blow her a kiss. I shut her door quietly as i can feel someone standing behind me.

"Arizona!" Callies mini me squeals while jumping up and down.

"Vanessa!" Van jumps into my arms. I lift her off the ground. She has her arms wrapped hard around my neck. I start walking towards the liviong room. I can feel her pull away a little but to being staring at me. i can tell she wants to ask me something. But i break the ice first. "I missed you kiddo! i didnt mean to make you upset."

"Its okay. but what are you doing here? i thought you had a game." she asked me while she was staring at my uniform.

"Oh i do baby girl. i just wanted to come see you and mama before i left to go to it." I put her down and i do a quick spin. "So how do i look?"

"Hold on!" she runs into her room. i follow her little, but im caught off guard when i see Callie standing in the hallway too. Van comes out with a bracelet. I squat down to be at her level. She reaches down for my wrist. She puts the bracelet on my and pulls it tight. It says Vs hockey grl. I tear up at the sight of it. She lets go and gives me a hug. i wrap my arms around her and lift her up again. "I made it today in day care. Mrs. OMalley helped me with it." She said into my neck.

"I love it! its the best gift ever Van. i appreciate iit baby girl." while wiping a tear away, I kiss her on the top of her head i walk towards Callie who had tears in her eyes too. "Listen Van, dont give mommy a hard time. Okay."

"Yes ma'am!" she says while shes saluting to me. I laugh at hee and and i open my arms again. She lunges at me. I squeeze her in tight and then left her go. "Good luck Zona!"

"Thanks baby girl. Ill see you there." I get up and i grab the back of Callies neck. "And ill see you there too." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and im out the door again. I head to the elevator to see Addison and Mark get out.

"Blondie! good luck today ill be there cheering you on!" Makr annouced while giving me and high five.

"Me too. Dont take this the wrong way but i have no idea what your doing so." Addison chimes in.

"Its okay i understand. Mark knows some field hockey dont you Mark." I say to him giving him a smirk.

"Thats the last time i played you in poker Robbins!" Mark stated while she started to blush a little.

"A bets a bet. you lost and you had to deal with the consequneces." I said proudly "ill see you guys there." The doors shut and im down stairs into my car. I head off to the field. I pull onto the field. im the only player that has to right to drive on the field with my car. I open my door to get the stuff offf the trunk. I get my cleats and my stick. I turn on my ipod to that i had my speakers blaring. Yet again, i have Papa Roach blasting on the radio. I get up to the cage and i start to take some shots. I do some strokes but ionly because you never know when they can happen. an hour later i head to my car to cool off when i start to the team to show up. I yell for Lexie to get her gear on so that i get some shots on her. The rest of the team did the usual work outs. Stretching and stuff. I took Lexie down to the goal cage.

"Shouldnt we be doing what the team is doing?" Lexie asked me. she was so confused as to why im not with Teddy doing warm ups.

"See its been like this since i was a freshman. Coach would ask me to get the goalie and warm her up. since we dont have an assistant coach." I tell her as i take a shot at the goal cage.

"Ahh okay. But i need to stretch. first. can you help. its kinda hard to do it with the gear on?" She chuckled at me. Lex gets down on her back and i take her leg and push it forward. I help her with the rest of her stretching and i start to take shots on her. Its feels so good to get these shots done. Lexie blocked most of them which is good. anyone that can block gonna be an amazing goalie. The team starts to make there way down to me. I tell then to get a partner so that we can all do team drills on Lexie while the other team warmed up. Everyone got with each other. Teddy and i thought it would be agreat idea that we would team up with underclassmen to help them get better. but go figure. Joann would be the only one who didnt have a partner.

"Joann!. get on the other side of the circle. surprise attack Lexie. okay?" I tell as hshe nodded to me and took off for the side. One afater another till it was finally my time. I yelled go out loud till i faked a shot to the corner but passed to Joann and she tipped it in. I ran over and gave Joann a high five. I heard the whistles go off from both refs. Me and teddy take off while the team cleans up and heads to the side. While heading to the center i look over to see Callie, van, with her huge sign saying "GO ARIZONA!", Mark, Addison, Avery, and the girl Kepner, Derek, Meredith, Christina, Karev, Lucy, Bailey, Warren, Owen, and George. I wave to them. I heard Van yell as loud as she can to me. I walk over to shake each other hand. We would get the ball first. We walked over to the side to get a pep talk from coach.

"Okay girls this is what we have been working for. Lets show these girls what us Washington girls can do. stick to small game. remember your triangles and back each other up. Bring it in. Huskies on 3. 1-2-3! Huskies!" She cheers along with us. We all run out to the center. We do our little cheer and take our positons. Joann, Brooke, Julie, and Steph were on the front line, which puts me and Teddy at Midfield. Jo, Heather, and Sadie at defense. Demis at sweeper with Lexie at Goalie. I can feel it., this is our game. I go up a couple yards to recieve the ball from Joann. The whistle blows and its game time. I got the ball from Joann and i took a couple yards before one of the Boise players come to get it. I lifted my stick and shot the ball up the field to Brooke who took the ball to the ciricle and got a penalty coener on the other team. We all line up against the circle. Teddy heads down to the end line to pass the ball to me. The ref blows her whistle. Teddy relaxes. She sees Joann put her stick down to recieve the ball. Just as joann pulls away i take a hard shot and scored. From then on i knew i was in control. The next 2 hours went by too quick. All i heard was the ref yel and then game! We beat Boise 5 to 0. Yes! a shut out to start the season. No better way. We all head over to get cleaned up. I head over to my car. i pop my trunk to put my stuff in. I hop imy front seat and grab my phone. I have a text from Callie.

*Im so proud of you baby! you did great! Van loved seeing you run up and down and scoring your hat trick? its that what its called. Well anyway im proud! Everyone is heading back to my place. Come by! Bring Teddy! - Cal*

*Thanks baby! :) but what about this surprise im to be given? :P - Zona*

*'Thats after everyone leaves :P i promise - Cal*

*Yeah just let me get a shower and ill get Teddy. bye babe :* - Zona*

I put down my phone to see Joann just sitting there. I start my car and i pull up to her. "Hey great job today. You did amazing!" I tell her. i can see her blush a little. "Do you need a ride?"

"Yes." she said that with no hesitation. She hops in the other side and we take off. Im trying to keep my distance but she keeps getting closer. Its taks no longer than 5 mins and were out side her dorm. She waits a little. I told her that i would see her tomorrow at practice. I can see her wanting to do something. She leaned over and kissed me. "I want you Arizona and i cant wait." she lets out.

"Joann. No i cant i dont. im not attracted to you. im sorry. Im seeing someone." I tell her and i can feel her getting angry inside. She grabs her stuff and slams my door. I can see her stomping her way back to the dorms. I texted Callie and told her that i would just come straight over. ill get a shower there. I have no idea what just happened. I sent a text to teddy.

*Joann just kisssed me... - Zona*

*Dah fuck she do that for? - T*

*I have no cleue. but i told her that i didnt like her like that and im seeing someone and she stormed off - Zona*

*Are you gonna tell Callie? -T*

*I dont wanna but i have too. oh yeah head over to Callies. Shes having a Party tonight for the both of us. - Zona*

*I might like her after all Zona -T*

*Shut up and just meet me there - Zona*

I pull up to the buliding and i head up to the room. I can hear loud music. I open the door and Van comes running to me. She jumps into my arms and gives me on hell of a bear hug. "You did amaizng Arizona!"

"Why thanks kiddo! hey wheres mommy? i have to talk to her." I ask her while she points to the kitchen. Shes tting with her back to me. Shes talking to Addison, Lucy, Mer, Christina, and Bailey about there routine. I sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her. I give her quick kisss on the neck. "Dont get mad guys but can i steal her for a quick minute and then yall can get back to your dancing sstuff that i ddont understand whatsoever." They all send me a look. Like they know that this sisnt right but they all agree with me and Callie. If you love someone just go for it. no one else should tell you no. I pull her into her bedroom. I look at her. God shes just so beautiful. I can see her have this smirk on her.

"Round 2? while everyone is here? sexy." she says while dodging for my neck. I push her away. god only knows why but i did.

"Listen i need to tell you this. i didnt do any of this. she initated it. i pulled away as fast as i could." I tell her with my hands in the air. Callies looking at me confused.

"Arizona your scaring me what happned?" she now has a pissed off look in her eye and its starting to scare me.

I take a huge gulp. "Joann. i gave Joann a ride home and we were talking andd she leaned over and kissed me. I told her that i wasnt interested and that i was already seeing someone." I let out really fast. calllie sits down on her bed. she puts up her hand and she waves me over. I walk over to her and she puts she hands on my waist. I move to be inbetween her legs. I wrap my arms around her neck. I look down at her and all i can see is defeat. "Calliope? whats wrong?"

"Thats my fault. The night of our second date. I saw her and i offered her a ride but before that i saw her at my cousins buliding and i asked what was wrong. She told me that she was inlove with one of her teammates and she was going o meet her somewhere. well then our second date came and i was coming to pick you up. i saw her and gave her lift and she told me that she was in love with you. but its not like i could tell her that i was going on a date with you. i really wish i did. but its my fault why she kissed you. not yours. i told her to go for it the other day. but now all i really wanna do is punch her lights out. but i cant. im sorry Zona." She leti it out and put her head against my chest. She started to cry a little. "If this is what our relationship is gonna be like, im gonna quit dance. i cant not not see you. hearing this makes me wanna punch her so hard." I cut her off and captured her lips. I lifted my hands to her cheeks. I pulled away for just a second.

"Calliope. your not quitting dance. i love you too much to make you do that. Dance is your life. Your not quitting end of story." I look at her beefore i even realized what i said. Did i really say that i lover her.

"You love me that much?" She looked me deep in the eyes. I can see a tear come down her left side. I leaned down to kiss it away.

"Yes Calliope. I love you that much. Dont throw away that dream. I love you so much and i can just see van being just like you. so im gonna say it again. That i love you. end of story." I say to her till she crashes her lips against mine. This kiss felt different. The need of one another. We pull away to try and get some air till i hear Callie say those three words.

"I promise i wont throw away my dream. I love you Arizona."


End file.
